Obsidian Butterfly
by Kei Taiho
Summary: SessKag 'I have chosen you as a potential mate.' Kagome nodded dismissively, 'Mm, I see. I am to be your...' She froze. Ah, the words must have finally sunk in. She yelped. 'I'm to be your WHAT.'
1. I'm One Who Kills Only to Protect Others

_**Full Summary: **_

Someone has been stealing gold for the poor and the people of the feudal era are naming this unknown hero the Obsidian Butterfly. One who flutters through the fingers of one's pursuers like a butterfly and protects those in danger with a sword that flashes obsidian in the moonlight. The Taiyoukai of the West is not pleased that his father's sword, Tenseiga, has been stolen by this so-called Obsidian Butterfly and will stop at nothing to retrieve his rightful possession and yet, why do all the clues to finding this Obsidian Butterfly lead the his half-brother's wench? Just who is really underneath that meek and gentle face of hers?

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Inu Yasha so stop throwing those lawyers at me; however, I do own this story and I hope you enjoy it to your heart's content.

_**Warning:**_

I have rated this fanfic T because there is quite a lot of blood from battle scenes. Therefore, if you are weak hearted, please proceed at your own risk.

ooo0ooo

And now, with all that said and done, let us begin. I would like to welcome you to this new story called Obsidian Butterfly. Enjoy!

ooo0ooo

**Obsidian Butterfly**

**One**

**Proudly brought to you by Kei Taiho Productions**

She flipped into the air and landed without a sound behind a tall woman. Silky hair streaming about her like a black cloud she lunged to the side, just barely avoiding a sword slash meant to wound her right arm.

Crouching slightly, she slapped the back of the woman's sword hand with her knuckles. Maintaining her momentum, the girl glided towards her and seized both of her hands in a tight grip, raised her arms over her head and twisted them to the side. Smiling, she stepped behind the woman's right leg, forcing her to stumble as she applied knee pressure to her elbow to free the sword from her grasp.

In just less than a minute, the tide of the fight had changed current and the raven-haired girl had the sword in her hand with the tip pressed to her opponent's neck with just enough pressure to make her freeze in her place.

"I got you, sensei."

"Alright then. You clearly showed how well you can disarm an armed opponent. Demo…" Her sensei gently pushed the sword away from her throat and stood up. "Let's see how well you can handle a sword."

Unsheathing another sword, the woman lunged forward and brought her sword in an arc to meet the student's sword with a clang as she brought her sword up in defence. Taking on the offensive, the student shifted her position to dance around the sensei in a complex sword dance.

The woman met her attacks fluently and as she raised her blade to block a strike aimed at her neck—that was never to come—, the raven-haired girl took advantage of her sensei's distraction and quickly switched her sword to her other hand to sweep it towards the woman's knees.

Caught by surprise, the sensei stumbled in her attempt to leap away from the oncoming blade and landed on the ground with a thump and a grunt. Grinning with victory, the student swept the fallen sensei's sword out of the way and once again, placed the tip of her sword at the woman's neck.

"I believe I have you floored, Mitsuki-sama."

Mitsuki stood and smiled wanly at her student. "I'm proud to say that you have graduated from this academy of sword fighting as the top swordsman! Congratulations!"

The said girl smiled. "Honto?"

The woman nodded. "My dear, you have reached a level beyond comprehension. Your speed seems inhuman and your technique with the sword is something I have never encountered before. I have never seen such accuracy and lethal swordsmanship, Kagome!"

"Arigato gozaimasu," Kagome sheathed her practice sword and bowed deeply in gratitude.

ooo0ooo

Kagome flung a shampoo container into her large yellow bag and glanced around her room.

She tapped her chin and then nodded in satisfaction. "Yup, I think that's it."

"How did the test go today?" She turned around to see her mother standing at her open doorway with clean fluffy white bathroom towels.

"Great! I've graduated as the top swordsman!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

Her mother smiled proudly. "Congrats, dear! But—oh! Are you leaving already?"

"Hai, okaa-san," she replied and picked up the heavy bulging yellow bag from her bed with ease. "I'll try to come back in time for Souta's birthday so save me a piece of cake, ne?"

Souta, her little brother, stuck his head into the room and stuck out his tongue at his sister. "Iie! I'll eat it all up before you get back, onaa-chan!"

Kagome growled playfully at him. "You do that and you're dead meat."

He dove behind their amused mother and peered around their mother's apron. "You're cruel, onaa-chan." He pouted and glowered at his grinning sister.

Kagome winked. "But would you love me if I wasn't?"

"Humph."

She laughed and then turned to their mother. "I'm going now, okaa-san," she said and kissed her on the cheek. "Ja ne."

"Be careful, hun!"

"Hai!" Kagome waved over her shoulder and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Sliding the wooden doors open, she stepped into the well house and leapt down the set of wooden stairs that greeted her.

With a smile, she jumped into the well and disappeared in a flash of bright blue light. Landing lightly on her feet, Kagome inhaled the sweet fresh air of the feudal world, 500 years in the past of her modern world. She sighed and began to climb out of the Bone-Eater's Well.

With a small 'hup', she flipped herself over the rim of the well and adjusted the straps of her backpack. Suddenly, she stiffened before relaxing as a small orange blur whipped towards her. With a laugh, she swept her adopted son into her arms.

"Okaa-san! You're back!" Shippou exclaimed and giggled as his surrogate mother tickled his stomach.

"Hai, my little one."

"It's about time too, wench. What took you so long?" growled a gruff voice.

Kagome turned to face a grumpy looking hanyou and frowned. "Inu Yasha," she said in a warning tone, "what did you just call me?"

The hanyou, being the stupid Inu Yasha he was, snapped back, "Shut up, wench and get a move on!"

"Osuwari."

**_!Bam! _**Kagome turned with a contempt smirk and walked past the cursing hanyou. After a couple of steps, she paused and decided, just for the heck of it, to say it again. "Osuwari."

_**!BAM!**_

ooo0ooo

The next morning, the group of shard hunters were on the move again and had just stopped for some food at a village near the borders of the Western Lands.

"Ne, Inu Yasha, what's with that big crowd?" Kagome asked and pointed at the large gathering located at the village square.

"Feh, who cares?"

Miroku spoke up, "Let's take a look, shall we?" And led the group—excluding an irritated Inu Yasha—towards the crowd of villagers.

"Excuse me, but what could all this fuss be about?" the houshi inquired the closet villager.

The man turned around and gave him wide eyes. "Have you not heard? The Obsidian Butterfly has struck again!"

Miroku frowned. "The Obsidian Butterfly…?"

Another villager turned around. "Hai! He's our hero!"

"Why 'Obsidian Butterfly'?" Sango asked.

"Eh? You don't know?" the two villagers chorused at the same time.

"Would she be asking you if she did, bakas?" Inu Yasha grumbled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Osuwari!" A loud thund accompanied this innocent word as the hanyou's face became acquainted with the unmerciful dirt ground.

Kagome smiled apologetically. "Gomen, he's just a little grumpy today."

The villager waved the apology off and spoke, his voice taking on a storyteller's tone, "Someone has been stealing gold for the poor and people are naming this unknown hero the Obsidian Butterfly. One who flutters through the fingers of one's pursuers like a butterfly and protects those in danger with a sword that flashes obsidian in the moonlight and thus, the name 'Obsidian Butterfly'."

As the group of shard hunters left the celebrating village, Sango turned to Kagome. "This Obsidian Butterfly is something, ne?"

Kagome nodded and forced herself to smile. "Hai."

Later that night, stormy blue eyes sprang open and Kagome surveyed the surroundings around the campfire. Her sharp eyes took in the sleeping Sango curled beside a purring Kirara, the snoozing Miroku leaning against the trunk of a tree and the snoring Inu Yasha perched up on a tall thick branch above her head.

Stealthily, she slipped out of her warm sleeping bag, careful in avoiding jostling Shippou and risking him to wake. With a silent incantation and a muffled dim burst of pink light, Kagome stood, grabbed a bundle from her yellow bag, and quietly left the campsite.

Slipping from shadow to shadow, the raven-haired miko dodged overhanging branches with practiced ease. She slowed as she reached the edge of a clearing deep inside the woods and closed her eyes. A pinkish glow surrounded her as she opened her senses to her environs.

After a while, she opened her eyes and smiled. Nothing dangerous was near her and no one had followed her trek through the woods. Alas, it was time to answer the call of the moon.

A smile still upon her face, she reached up and unhooked the golden necklace set around her throat. Instantaneously, a gust of warm wind swirled around her lithe body.

Her eyes closed once more and the golden necklace held in her hands began to glow. Black hair lengthened to stream about her like a mysterious mist, soft as silk and as dark as midnight. Her attire changed from her school uniform to long loose black robes with delicate complex gold embroidery. Nails grew to claws and with a shimmer, three purple raindrops surrounding a dark-blue upturned crescent moon etched itself upon her forehead.

Lastly, her eyes slowly opened to reveal startling emerald eyes. Kagome smiled as she experimentally flexed her claws.

"It's nice to be in my true form again," she spoke aloud to herself. Even her voice had changed to a soft musical lilt. She tied her hair back in a high ponytail before leaning down and unwinding the bundle she had brought with her to reveal a sword encased in a black scabbard and a black silk scarf. She tied the scarf around her face but left her eyes unmasked. Straightening, she secured the sword to the side of her waist and smiled, fangs glinting under the moonlight.

"I think I'll have a go with the Taiyoukai of the West this time," the Obsidian Butterfly mused and sprang into the air. She smiled again as her long ponytail whipped behind her like a black tail.

'_Being a youkai certainly has its advantages_,' she thought, trees flashing past her in a blur as she sped past them. '_Not only that,_' —she sniffed the air— '_these heightened senses are extremely welcome to ward off dangerous and unwanted attentions._'

Kagome abruptly came to a halt and crouched wearily behind a tall tree. Speak of the devil, there were three youkai up ahead and—wait—was that human blood she smelled? Curse it! Why can't demons leave humans alone? Just what is so fun about torturing humans and killing them? She growled and sprang into action.

Stepping out from the shadows of the trees, Kagome came upon a sight that made her usually calm blood boil with fury. Two young children were cowering behind their young mother who was clutching her bleeding arm. They were surrounded by three large snake youkai who were advancing upon them with sinister leers.

"Ne, what do you think we should do with the 'kaa-san?" one of them hissed.

Another slithered out his tongue before replying, "Kami, their fear tastes so good…"

The last, who seemed to be the leader, hissed, "We'll deal with the kids first. Their meat will give us the energy to ravish their okaa-san…"

One of the children sprang from behind their injured mother to stand protectively in front of her and angrily shouted, "Don't you dare touch her, you monsters!"

"Kukukuku," the first youkai sneered.

The second giggled in a sickening way. "Oh, feisty now, are we?"

The leader smiled, his long poisonous fangs dripping with venom. "Yes, little boy," he said. "Monsters we are."

Kagome decided that was enough and spoke in a harsh voice, "Ones that will perish if they do not depart at once."

The three demons turned around and laughed. "What can a little-wee thing like you do to us?"

"This is your last warning. Leave."

The leader glanced at his two comrades before turning to hiss at Kagome. "I suppose we will have to eat this one here too, wouldn't we?"

The other two youkai nodded. "Twould be a pleasure to shut this one up."

The leader turned back to face her. "And that would be our answer to you."

The Obsidian Butterfly narrowed her emerald eyes that glinted lethally as she ripped her blade out of its sheath. "Then you shall have a taste of my sword."

She sprang into the air and with an elegant twirl swung her sword in a crescent arc to be greeted with a scream as one of the snakes was unseamed from head to scaly tail. She smiled, emerald eyes gleaming as she leapt lightly to the side and parried a blow directed at her stomach.

Rushing forward, she flipped into the air and somersaulted to land behind the second hissing youkai. Crossing her blade in front of her, she crouched as a scaly tail whipped by above her head and then stood in a blur to behead her second opponent.

Shadowed sword dripping with the dark green life-blood of the two slain youkai, Kagome turned her sharp brilliant eyes upon the remaining threat, the leader.

The youkai hissed angrily and grabbed the wounded young mother. He held her in front of him as a human shield and sneered. "Nani?" he taunted, ignoring the feeble punches from the female in his grasp. "I have the okaa-san. What will you do now?"

The dark shape standing in front of him did not reply and lowered the bloody sword to point the tip at the ground.

"How pathetic," he smirked. "You would risk your life to save this human wench?"

Unexpectedly, a furious gust of wind whipped around him and the masked figure crouched and raised the shimmering blade that glowed obsidian in the moonlight.

"You!" the snake hissed and dropped the struggling woman from his arms. He slowly began to back away in terror. "You're the Obsidian Butterfly!"

The cloaked figure did not respond and stalked towards him with deadly intent clearly visible in those narrowed emerald eyes.

"Who are you?!" he spat. "You smell neither demon nor human! In fact, I can't smell you at all!"

"You should have taken that into consideration when I warned you to leave," the black figure answered. "Now it's too late for you to run." The Obsidian Butterfly swung her sword and slashed the quivering youkai in two. The light in the demon's yellow eyes dimmed and winked out of existence as he slumped over to sprawl in a bloody heap on the forest floor.

Kagome stepped back from the corpse and automatically wiped her blade clean on its clothes. She turned and with a single fluid movement, sheathed the obsidian sword. She walked over to the three trembling humans and knelt slowly in front of the young mother.

"How fares your wound?" she inquired, keeping her voice low in order to deceive them into thinking she was a man. Being known among those human and youkai alike, it was safer to pretend being a male and since the Obsidian Butterfly only appears after the sun sets, it was safe to say, with her loose black robes and the night to cloak her, that it was unlikely her true gender would be discovered. That was, if she did not get in close contact with anyone in this form.

The woman shivered in fear and responded in a quivering voice, "I-I'm f-fine."

The two children placed their hands on their mother's shoulder and glared defiantly at Kagome. "What are you going to do? Kill us too?"

The Obsidian Butterfly turned bright emerald eyes upon the children and said softly, "Iie, little ones. I am one who only kills to protect those in need. I would never lay hands on children and on the injured. Rest assured."

The young mother glanced up at the end of her sentence to look hopefully at her. "Arigato," she murmured before hunching over her bleeding arm in pain.

Kagome reached out and gently placed a gloved hand on the wound. A soft pink glow appeared under her palm and seeped into the injury. A few moments later, she removed her hand to reveal a perfectly healed arm without so much of a scar.

The woman stared at her arm, dumbfounded. "Arigato gozaimasu!" she whispered in awe. "I did not know the Obsidian Butterfly had the power to heal!" She gazed at the cloaked form kneeling in front of her and shyly asked, "Are you a priest?"

The figure stood and turned to leave. "You could say that."

ooo0ooo

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands flipped his wet silver hair over his shoulder and scrubbed the grime off his body. He had just returned from another tiresome trip from surveying the borders of his lands and was currently rinsing the road off of himself. He dunked himself one last time under the steaming water and came up hot and clean.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of his bath, wrapped a towel over his lower half of his gleaming body, and bended slightly over to let his long hair fall over his shoulders. He wrapped his pale long clawed hands around his hair and twisted to squeeze the water out of it. Abruptly, he stiffened and sped to the sliding doors leading to his private chambers.

He flung open the doors and growled at the sight that greeted his amber eyes. Standing there, beside his bed, was a cloaked figure bending over his swords. Brilliant emerald eyes stared into his as the figure smoothly straightened with one of his swords in hand.

The taiyoukai was a silver blur as he sped towards the intruder and whirled around in barely concealed surprise when his outstretched hand gripped empty air. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously as his lips pulled back to reveal sharp fangs in a snarl as he caught sight of the dark figure who stood crouched on the railings of his balcony and to his fury, gave a small salute before disappearing into the night.

Sesshoumaru was just about to lunge after the audacious thief when he paused to look down at himself. Growling, he silently admitted defeat for the moment when he discovered that he was clothed in naught but a small towel around his lower regions and even if he was to dress properly now, the thief would be long gone.

He stalked over to the side of his bed and his golden eyes began to tint with red when he realized that the sword stolen was none other than his father's sword, the Tenseiga. Furious, he slammed his fist against the wall, uncaring that he had created a small crater in the process.

Sesshoumaru growled and began to pace around his chamber. How did that little thief escape his grasp when none other could match his speed?! Who was he?! And how come he had not sensed him before it was too late?! And that scent…it seemed so familiar…He caught something from the corners of his eyes and stopped to bend down to hold up a long black strand of hair.

He brought it to his nose and carefully took a whiff. Jasmine and vanilla…now he knows for certain that he had smelled this scent before. The problem was he could not recall whom this scent belonged to.

Going over to his wardrobe, he dropped his towel and donned a white kimono with red patterns and a golden sash. He tied his armour securely around his chest before he turned to bellow in a ringing voice. "Jaken!"

A little green toad youkai scrambled into his master's chamber and prostrated himself at his lord's feet. "What do you seek of me, milord?"

Sesshoumaru snarled. "How did a thief get past the guards set around the perimeters of the castle?"

Jaken looked up, his large bulging eyes widened in shock. "Mi-milord?"

His master glared icily down at him. "Tenseiga was taken while I was bathing."

He gasped in disbelief. "That can't be true, milord! Did milord not sense the insolent thief?!"

The taiyoukai growled in warning. "It was too late by the time I sensed the intruder. This one had concealed himself well."

Jaken was speechless. A _thief_ had stolen a possession of the great Lord Sesshoumaru? Oh Kami-sama! The world must be coming to an end!

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru frostily said and held out a black strand of hair. "Take this and have Yui decipher some clues to which it might belong to."

"Milord?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his servant. "I will not say it again. Now go!"

The little green toad scrambled to his feet and bowed. "Right away, milord!"

The Taiyoukai of the West turned as the doors to his private chamber closed behind Jaken, his golden eyes intent on the starry night sky. "Be warned," he said quietly under his breath, "Those who take what is rightfully mine will eventually die by my hands." He turned around and walked out to have a 'heart-to-heart chat' with the guards that were on duty tonight about letting a little thief slip through their defences...

ooo0ooo

Kagome gave a shuddering sigh of relief as she touched her clone on the forehead to release the spell. After a few seconds, the duplicate shimmered softly and faded from sight. Crawling in, she settled herself down comfortably and softly zipped up the side of her sleeping bag.

Shippou snuggled unconsciously closer to her and wrapped a small hand tightly around her finger. Kagome smiled gently and cradled her son against her chest. She closed her eyes and thought back of what had happened a few hours ago.

The miko felt herself flush as the image of a half-naked Sesshoumaru appeared in her mind. That smooth skin, the muscular chest and arms and those dangerous golden eyes…She shivered, burrowed deeper into her sleeping bag and blushed. Kami-sama, he was hot!

Kagome glanced at her yellow bag sitting innocently beside her and wondered if the taiyoukai would be coming after her prize hidden in that bag. She stifled an unlady-like snort and rolled her eyes. Of course he would! This was Tenseiga she had stolen from him!

She closed her eyes and struggled vainly against the blush that threatened to resurface again. Damn it! Why can't she get that sexy body out of her head?! The miko enjoined her mind with slight difficulty from that particular path and thought of the three snake youkai she had killed instead.

If she had wanted to banish the thought of Sesshoumaru and his hot body out of her mind, she couldn't have picked a better choice of thoughts than she did. Just thinking about those three snakes was enough to make her blood boil with rage again. Kagome resisted the urge to growl and her brows furrowed in concentration.

Those children she had saved would probably have nightmares for a long time after seeing those baka demons slain in front of them. Not only that, there was definitely going to be talk about the Obsidian Butterfly tomorrow. She sighed lightly. It was already tough enough sneaking night after night to help those in need but it was getting difficult to hide the truth from her friends.

Kagome sighed again. She wanted to tell them, but knowing Inu Yasha, who she will quietly admit, even after four years have past and she was now nineteen, she still had a crush on him. She mentally shook her head. It was impossible for the hanyou to return her feelings since he mated with the clay-pot Kikyou two years ago. Even with that knowledge made clearly to her, she was still finding it hard to let him go. On the outside, she may seem accepting of his choice and even wishing him happiness with that hateful woman, internally, she was weeping at the betrayal she felt.

However, ever since she discovered that she was a demon of a rare race when she turned eighteen, she had been letting all her pent-up feelings out by protecting those who needed help. Although she knew she could trust both Miroku and Sango, she also knew that they were extremely bad actors. Knowing them, they would be doing the shifty eyes and the constant knowing glancing directed at her and even baka Inu Yasha would sense something was amiss.

Shippou, she could not tell since as a young child, it was likely that it would slip accidentally out of his mouth and the truth would be revealed.

Why didn't she want Inu Yasha to know the truth? Kagome sighed. That was pretty easy to answer. One, he would be angry that she kept it from him in the first place and would be sulking about it for over a month. Two, he would undoubtly report it to Kikyou since she was his mate and knowing Kikyou, her number of times she subtly tries to murder her reincarnation would sky-rocket. Three, he would freak out and would be jealous of her full youkai blood. Four, he would freak out. Five, he would freak out. Six, he would…The point seemed to be clearly made.

Kagome sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight. Ah well. What's done is done. All that was left was to ignore the feeling that something significant would happen tomorrow. She frowned and pushed that uncomfortable feeling aside. Cuddling closer to her softly snoring son, the miko slipped gently into the world of dreams.

ooo0ooo

And here is the end of the very first chapter of my new Sess/Kag fanfic. I hope you liked it and mayhap you could advise me of how to continue the story by reviewing, ne?

Ta ta for now!


	2. Give No Warning and Act Quickly

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. There. Now that's said…let's continue with the story, ne?

ooo0ooo

**Previously…**

_**Kagome sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight. Ah well. What's done is done. All that was left was to ignore the feeling that something significant would happen tomorrow. She frowned and pushed that uncomfortable feeling aside. Cuddling closer to her softly snoring son, the miko slipped gently into the world of dreams.**_

ooo0ooo

**Obsidian Butterfly**

**Two**

**By: Kei Taiho**

The door creaked ominously open as angry feral eyes blinked and peered out of the dark opening.

"Nani?" a raspy voice snapped.

Jaken trembled and shakily reached out with his two grubby hands to reveal a strand of shimmering black hair. "M-milord asked for you to see if you have any clues as to whom this might belong to."

The cat-like eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Do you know what ungodly hour it is, baka?"

"P-past mid-midnight?" Jaken stuttered in question.

"That's right and you know how leopards hate to be awoken? _Especially_ when they're weary from travel?" the raspy voice growled warningly.

"D-demo Sesshoumaru-sama instructed me to tell you to decipher this for clues," the green toad stammered.

The sharp eyes swivelled to look back into the dark room. "Ne, Yui? We haven't been here for more than a couple of hours and milord already wants you to do somethin'."

Jaken felt his mouth drop open and he immediately ducked his head in apology. "Gomen nesai, Eroha-sama! I mistook you for Yui-sama!"

Eroha turned back to glower down at the small youkai in front of him. "Yui? I know we haven't seen milord for a few centuries, but do you think he's changed enough over the period of time we've been gone that he would actually mind if I throw this guy out the window?"

A soft voice replied, "Iie, just make sure you take what milord wants me to take a look at before throwing him."

Eroha smiled, his fangs glinting from the dim light cast from torches placed outside the door and leaned down to pluck the strand of raven hair from Jaken's hands. "This will be your punishment for waking both of us up." He grabbed the green toad by his collar, pivoted on his right foot and flung the protesting youkai screaming out of the window.

He brushed his hands to erase the feeling of touching something so slimy and turned to crawl back into bed beside his twin.

ooo0ooo

**_Next morning…_**

'_What a beautiful morning,_' Kagome silently mused to herself and indeed it was another gorgeous day in the feudal era. The sun was up and shining its rays of joy upon the inhabitants of the Earth. Birds were singing their morning songs, flowers were blooming as the warmth seeped into their pedals and bees were busy making honey while she, the miko from the modern world on the other side of the Bone-Eater's Well, was watching Inu Yasha dodging sharp pincers of a Shikon-Jewel-shard infected scorpion youkai.

'_How come he always gets to do the fun stuff?_' she thought in resentment. '_Just because I haven't told him I can actually fight, doesn't mean he has to put me on the bleachers to rot._'

The hanyou that occupied her bitter thoughts glanced over at her. Seeing the expression on her face, he mistook the offence she truly felt at the moment for anxiety of his well-being.

"Don't ya worry, Kag!" he called out and slashed at an incoming pincer. "I'll be fine!"

Kagome forced herself to smile and managed to clench out a reply that was expected from her. "Oh, _do_ be careful, Inu Yasha!" she yelled in a high-pitched voice before rolling her eyes at her girly reply.

He absentmindedly waved at her and leapt into the air to avoid being crushed by the rearing youkai in front of him. She mentally growled and her stormy blue eyes narrowed slightly in indignation. Seriously! It's been four years and yet he still treats her as if she was an elementary school girl! Her annoyance was fuelled even more when the hanyou eventually yelled back, "Piece of cake!"

'_Of course,_' she thought wryly, '_and that's why the way your holding your sword is incorrect._'

A loud curse was flung into the air as Inu Yasha was hurled back by a sweep of the scorpion's tail.

'_And,_' she skeptically added with a quirked eyebrow as he collided painfully with a tree, '_the reason why you were thrown clear across the clearing. A piece of cake? Apparently not for you._'

The miko sighed and reached over her shoulder for an arrow. Inu Yasha really couldn't do anything without her, can he? '_I guess it's time for me to help him out_,' she shook her head in irritation, aimed at the screeching scorpion, and released.

The hanyou staggered to his feet, using the Tetsusaiga to help balance him. "You bastard," he snarled, placed his sword on his shoulder, and lunged towards the offending youkai. "You'll pay for that!"

Suddenly, he came to an abrupt halt as a glowing pink arrow streaked past him in a blur. The arrow pierced with precise aim on the jewel shard imbedded in the scorpion's forehead. The youkai gave a scream of pain before it was purified, its ashes scattering as a breeze blew through the clearing.

'_That takes care of that,_' Kagome thought with a satisfied smirk as she slung her bow over her shoulder.

"Kikyou!"

Kagome turned, a frown dawning upon her face as she watched her hanyou friend flash past her in a red streak to sweep the dead miko standing behind her in a tight hug.

"Arigato, mate," Inu Yasha nuzzled the clay woman in his arms. "Your arrow destroyed that bastard youkai in a flash!"

Kikyou tossed a sneer over the hanyou's shoulder at Kagome as she wrapped her arms around him. "Betsuni, anata it's nothing, dear," she lied in response.

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed before she turned around to stride angrily into the middle of the clearing. She bent down and picked up the tainted jewel shard, purifying it immediately. She clenched the shard tightly in her fist. That clay-pot! She growled silently. '_I am seriously getting tired of her and her possessive act towards Inu Yasha! And that baka is not acting any better! Both of them make me so mad!_' Abruptly, her hold on the jewel shard loosened as her eyes widened. '_Wait…wasn't I just sad about the fact that both of them are mates last night?_' she frowned in thought. '_And now, I'm mad at _both_ of them? I—_' Kagome touched her chest over her heart and cocked her head to the side. '_I feel no pain in my heart anymore. I don't feel jealous at seeing the sight of them together either._'

The raven-haired girl dropped her hand from her heart as her eyes began to sparkle with the realization. '_Is it possible to fall _out _of love in one day?_' She trailed off. '_But why now? I was just thinking of how much I was in love with him yesterday…why now?_' Her thoughts were cut off unexpectedly when a loud declare of pain resounded through the clearing.

"Itai ouch!" Inu Yasha cursed and touched the side of his bleeding foot. "Something bit me!"

Kikyou took the opportunity, while her mate was distracted, to smirk. '_Well done, Naraku,_' she thought.

Kagome glared at the dead miko. Something was up, and judging from that satisfied look on Kikyou's face, that something must be bad. "Ne, Inu Yasha? Can we go back to Kaede's village now? I want to check up on how Shippou's doing."

The hanyou looked up from his bleeding bite mark and glanced at the miko. "What do you have to worry about? Sango and Miroku are watching over him and the village."

Kagome walked past him, completely ignoring Kikyou and answered, "Shippou is _my_ son after all. What mother wouldn't be worried over her child's health?"

"Keh." Inu Yasha knelt down and gestured for Kagome to get on. She complied and climbed onto his back. He stood and turned to face Kikyou. "Can you get your soul-stealers to carry you since Kagome doesn't have any other means of transportation?"

Kikyou forced a smile. "Of course."

Inu Yasha nodded and sprang into the air. A few minutes later, Kagome climbed off her friend's back and lifted the flap to Kaede's hut.

"Kaede-sama?"

An elderly woman with a patch over an eye looked up from the pot of stew she was stirring and gave a welcoming smile. "Dear child, ye are back."

"Hai," Kagome smiled and softly knelt beside a slumbering kitsune. "How's he doing?"

Kaede sighed. "Not so well. His fever is not going down and even the medicines from your time are not working."

Kagome frowned in concern as she gently dabbed a handkerchief across her son's sweating forehead. "And miko powers do not help as well." She turned serious eyes on the elder woman and spoke, "I'm beginning to suspect that this is no normal illness."

"Ay, child," Kaede nodded in agreement. "Ye may be correct." She looked around the hut and then glanced back at the young miko before her. "Where might Inu Yasha be?"

Kagome waved calmly at the opening of the hut and replied, "He said something about helping Kikyou catch up."

The old woman studied the raven-haired girl before tentatively asking, "It's been two years, are ye certain ye are okay with this…?"

The young miko looked up and smiled gently. "To tell you the truth, Kaede," she admitted softly, "I felt betrayed and cried every night when Inu Yasha chose Kikyou, but now…" she trailed off and with a tender look on her young face, soothingly brushed strands of hair from Shippou's sweating face before continuing, "I feel nothing. No sense of hurt, pain, anger—not even jealousy—nothing. Just a sense a companionship, that's all."

Kagome stood and turned imploring stormy blue eyes upon the old miko. "Ne, Kaede? Is it normal to fall out of love with a person in one day?"

Kaede smiled. "Iie, child. It is only natural for a broken heart to feel the need to move on and disregard the reason of its broken state. Your heart has finally decided to stop hurting for the person that does not return your love and now sees that person as a friend, nothing more."

"But all that in one day?"

"Iie, Kagome. Think back. Did ye not notice that your feelings of pain to see onaa-chan together with Inu Yasha have faded over the two years since they have mated?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Hai…but I thought that was because I was becoming numb to the hurt within my heart…"

"Iie, child, ye will never become numb to the pains of your heart. It is only your heart slowly picking up its broken pieces and gradually moving on."

The young miko fell silent, deep in thought while the other woman turned her attentions back to the pot of stew she was stirring. After a quiet long moment, Kagome turned on her heels and walked to the entrance of the hut. She lifted the flap and paused to quietly say, "Arigato, Kaede-sama." before letting the flap flutter shut behind her.

Kaede smiled gently as she continued to stir the stew. "Ye are welcome, dear child. Ye are welcome."

ooo0ooo

The towers of shelves loomed over a lone figure seated in front of a large clear window overlooking a vast courtyard. Stacked upon the shelves were uncountable piles of scrolls, both ancient and new. On the right side of the figure, the fire was crackling merrily with foreign symbols and elaborate designs were etched into the wood around the frame of the fireplace. Beside it, two smaller shelves littered with even more scrolls clung to wooden walls. An ancient intricately carved oak table stood at the centre of the chamber with five small cedar stools encircling it and large lavender velvet cushions sat snugly around the chamber. The atmosphere contained within the room was quiet and tranquil. Suddenly, a sound disrupted the serene silence when a knock from behind two great oak doors echoed mutely throughout the large chamber. The single figure did not even bother glancing at the extravagantly carved doors and spoke one word. "Enter."

The doors swung softly open as a green toad youkai and twin leopards filed quietly into the large library.

"Milord," Jaken greeted his master with a deep low bow, "Yui-sama and Eroha-sama wishes to have a word with you. If they may…?"

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands looked up as his clawed hand paused in their motion of writing. Calmly, he placed the quill down, leaned back into his large velvet cushion, and regarded the twins before him with sharp amber eyes.

After a moment of silence, one of them snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Come on, milord. It's been only three centuries and you're gawking at us like you haven't seen us in a millennium!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I see that you remain unchanged, Eroha."

Eroha shot him an indignant scowl. "Nani?! Was that an insult?!"

His twin gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "Calm down, brother!"

The taiyoukai switched his gaze to the other leopard and gave a small acknowledging nod. "Yui, I see that _you_ have matured."

Yui smiled and bowed. "It is an honour to receive such a high praise from milord."

"Oh yeah, suck it up to him, Yui," Eroha muttered moodily under his breath, his tail twitching grumpily from side to side.

Yui ignored his twin and held out a hand with a strand of black glistening hair. "You wanted me to find the owner of this strand, milord?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head ever so slightly in response, his eyes intent on the leopard demons in front of him.

Yui nodded. He closed his bright grey eyes and tightened his hands into fists around the strand of hair. His long brown hair began to flutter around him as a whitish glow surrounded his being, the raven hair clutched in his hands beginning to shimmer a brilliant pink.

"One of great power, one of another time and blood of rare," Yui whispered, his voice echoing mysteriously with the power emitting from his body. "Companions of half-blood, slayer, cub, and of holy—all seeks the force of destruction plaguing the land."

The white glow surrounding him gave a sudden blinding blaze before receding back into the leopard's lithe body and he sagged wearily against a worried-faced Eroha.

"Oi, Yui?" Eroha grasped his twin's shoulder and gently lowered him onto the nearest large velvet cushion.

Yui sleepily opened his eyes to reveal hazy grey. "It's alright…You know how I feel whenever I do a Seeking…I just feel sleepy…that's all…"

The taiyoukai remained indifferent as he watched Eroha sit down beside his twin. "Is that all you can get from the hair?"

Yui glanced drowsily at Sesshoumaru and gave a confirming nod of his head. "Hai, milord."

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod of gratitude in return before turning his attention on his retainer. "Where is Rin?"

"She is with Ah and Un, if it pleases you milord," Jaken answered with a bob of respect with his head.

Unexpectedly, a loud roar echoed throughout the palace. Sesshoumaru rose and turned angry eyes upon his trembling servant. "Did I not specifically order you to never let her outside the palace grounds without me to supervise her?"

"D-demo, milord—"

"If any harm befalls upon her, you will not live to see tomorrow." With that threat, the taiyoukai disappeared in a blur of silver, Jaken scrambling frantically after him.

Eroha turned puzzled eyes to look at his twin. "A child…?"

Yui nodded thoughtfully, "It may be that human child that greeted us last night."

His twin frowned. "Demo, what does milord have to do with a human kid?"

"Why not ask him when he gets back?"

ooo0ooo

"Kagome! You're back!" Sango exclaimed and swept her non-related sister into a tight bear hug.

"I c-can't b-breathe, Sango!" Kagome gasped as she felt the air swoosh out of her lungs.

The demon-slayer pulled back with a sheepish grin. "Gomen."

Kagome smiled reassuringly before grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her towards the direction to the hot springs. "Come on! I'll tell you how the shard-infected demon was destroyed while we take a soak in the springs, ne?"

"May I come along, ladies?"

The girls spun around on their heels and each simultaneously slapped Miroku on the cheeks. "Iie, hentai!" And just for good measure, Sango unhooked her boomerang from her back and whammed it against his head, thus, causing him to lose even more brain cells and to keel over with glazed eyes.

A few minutes later, Inu Yasha landed with Kikyou on his back in front of the unconscious monk and gave a long suffering sigh. "That baka houshi. He will never learn."

Kagome sank down into the steaming water and gave a sigh of deep content. "Oh this is nice. Really nice."

Sango giggled and with a mischievous glint in her eyes, began to back away from the spring.

The miko's cerulean eyes widened in comprehension and she shook her head frantically from side to side. "Iie, Sango, don't do it! Iie! Matte! Sango!"

The demon-slayer ignored her plea, shot her an absolutely impish grin and sprinted towards the steaming water. A few feet away, she jumped into the air and collided with the water with a loud yell, "Cannon ball!"

Kagome shrieked as large waves swamped her and she burst through the surface, sputtering. Grumpily, she swept her wet bangs from her eyes and the rest of her soaked long hair over her shoulder. "I knew I shouldn't have taught you that move…"

Sango laughed and playfully splashed Kagome. "Oh come on. Admit it, that was fun, wasn't it?"

The miko did not answer and instead, disappeared under water. Few moments later, Sango only had time for a small squawk of surprise before she was yanked underwater. Gasping for breath, she broke through the surface and turned to glare at Kagome who was laughing like a maniac.

"Mou, that was mean," Sango pouted and grabbed a bar of soap Kagome had brought from the future.

The miko grinned and squeezed some jasmine-smelling shampoo into her left hand. "Payback's a bitch, ne Sango?"

"Humph."

Kagome chuckled and lathered the shampoo into her raven locks. "Now, do you want to hear how that demon met its demise?"

The other girl nodded and scrubbed her arms with the bar of soap.

"The demon was a scorpion youkai," she grinned. "Let's just say that Inu Yasha was tossed around like a sack of potatoes for a while before I decided to pitch in and purified it with an arrow."

Sango shook her head. "Kagome, that's evil!"

Her sister smirked and dunked her head under the steaming water. When she resurfaced, she answered cockily, "I know." Then she frowned. "But, apparently, Inu Yasha thought that Kikyou had killed the youkai instead, since she was standing behind me when I shot that arrow…"

The demon-slayer scowled. "That clay-pot!"

"My point exactly but…oh well…who cares? It's all in the past now, ne?"

Sango eyed the girl calmly washing her arms. "You're not in love with him anymore, are you Kagome?" she said abruptly.

Kagome smiled. "How'd you guess?"

"By the way your eyes no longer flinch whenever you mention Inu Yasha and Kikyou."

The miko nodded. "Hai. He's merely one of my best friends now."

Sango sighed and murmured softly under her breath, "That baka Inu Yasha…he really has let someone precious slip through his fingers after all…"

"Nani? Did you say something, Sango?"

The brown-eyed girl pasted a smile on her face and shook her head. "Iie, it's nothing."

ooo0ooo

Sesshoumaru placed a striped clawed hand gently on Rin's forehead. '_She's burning up,_' he thought as he felt the heat radiating from the child. He placed her on her bed and tucked the sheets snugly around her.

When Ah and Un had roared about danger, he had rushed towards the dragon youkai and the human child only to find nothing dangerous near them. However, despite all that, he had found Rin in a crumpled heap on the grass beside Ah and Un. Ever since then, the child's body temperature had been rising rapidly.

"Milord?" Eroha poked his head into the chamber before closing the door quietly behind him. "Who is this human child?"

"Her name is Rin. I came upon her when her village was attacked by wolves. She was killed but I revived her with Tenseiga," the taiyoukai replied, his voice blank of all emotion. "This child has been under my protection ever since."

The leopard felt his eyes widen in shock. "_You?_ The Ice Prince taking care of a _human child?!_"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes. "You will do well to watch your tongue."

Eroha sighed. "Alright, alright. Gomen for my rudeness, milord. Happy?"

The Taiyoukai of the West stood in a single fluid movement and walked over to the door. "Since you and Yui are here, make yourself useful and look after this child and the castle while I am gone. Is that understood?"

"N-nani?" the leopard sputtered and pointed a finger at himself. "Yui and I? D-demo, where are _you_ going?"

"My whereabouts are not of your concern," Sesshoumaru stated before the door closed with a click behind him.

Eroha glowered at the closed door and muttered angrily, "You ask me to do something for you and yet you're so rude! Kami-sama! You haven't changed a bit!"

Sesshoumaru summoned his youkai cloud and flew into the air. '_One of great power, one of another time and blood of rare; companions of half-blood, slayer, cub, and of holy—all seeks the force of destruction plaguing the land,_' he thought. '_The companions are easy to figure out. Half-blood would be that baka hanyou, slayer would be that demon-slayer, cub would be the kitsune, and holy would most likely be the houshi…_' He trailed off, silky silver hair whipping around him as he sped across the sky. '_One of great power, one of another time and blood of rare…The only one that comes to mind would be that hanyou's wench._' He mentally scowled at the thought. '_Impossible. That human wench could not have stolen into my castle and steal the Tenseiga right under my nose. But logically, from the clues Yui has given me, the girl is the only one left._'

The taiyoukai turned and set forward towards Inu Yasha's forest.

ooo0ooo

Kagome knelt down and parted the tall grass to one side to reveal a small green plant the size of her palm. "There you are!" she exclaimed and gently plucked it from its root. She held it in front of her and softly brushed some specks of dirt off the leaves. "Kaede said that this herb will help bleeding wounds. It could come in handy if Inu Yasha gets hurt again."

All of a sudden, she swiftly rose to her feet only to be thrown against a tree with a hand clamped tightly around her throat.

"Tell me, wench, why does your scent smell exactly like the thief that stole Tenseiga?" a voice filled with frost demanded. Kagome gulped and raised her eyes to look into cold amber eyes.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the human girl. "Answer me."

Kagome cursed inwardly at her helplessness as Mitsuki-sama's words echoed in her mind.

"If there is no other choice of defence, don't hesitate," Mitsuki had advised her. "Give no warning and act quickly. Then, for Kami-sama's sake, run like the wind. The pain, though intense, does not last forever."

Kagome had never made use of her sensei's teaching, since truthfully, she had never been in this sort of situation where _the_ Sesshoumaru was holding her by the neck.

She still had not answered; her captor was glaring. He looked unaccustomed to defiance. Mayhap this would be a salutary lesson for him.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and rammed her knee up between his legs with all the considerable force she could muster.

The taiyoukai stiffened. The miko looked up to confront him as he stared at her in barely concealed shock. He did not, as Mitsuki-sensei had assured he would, howl in agony. But he did moan very deeply even as his hands fell from her. His legs gave way and the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands went down slowly onto his knees.

She was free yet she hesitated, battling the sudden, overwhelming need to help him. The impulse passed as quickly as it had come when survival ruled. Like the wind, her sensei had said, and like the wind she ran. Her legs were slim, but well muscled. She had the grace of a seasoned colt and used it to leap over every obstacle she encountered as she raced towards the village.

ooo0ooo

Absolutely nothing would stop him from wreaking vengeance on the menace who had brought him to his knees. Grimly, Sesshoumaru set his mind apart from the waves of pain still resonating within him and turned to a far more pleasant contemplation of the punishment he would inflict. No one, and he meant no one, would be pardoned for such an assault. The wench would pay and pay dearly.

He stood and turned angry narrowed golden eyes towards the trail the bitch of hell had left behind and began to close in on his quarry.

ooo0ooo

So, what do you think? Was it good? Well now, please voice your opinions by reviewing, ne?

By the way, arigato gozaimasu for those reviews in chapter one! I hope I can get even more for this chapter!

Til next time, ja ne!


	3. I am the Obsidian Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Now then, let us begin another new chapter of Obsidian Butterfly, shall we?

ooo0ooo

**Previously…**

_**Absolutely nothing would stop him from wreaking vengeance on the menace who had brought him to his knees. Grimly, Sesshoumaru set his mind apart from the waves of pain still resonating within him and turned to a far more pleasant contemplation of the punishment he would inflict. No one, and he meant no one, would be pardoned for such an assault. The wench would pay and pay dearly.**_

_**He stood and turned angry narrowed golden eyes towards the trail the bitch of hell had left behind and began to close in on his quarry.**_

ooo0ooo

**Obsidian Butterfly**

**Three**

**By: Kei Taiho**

Kagome burst through the flap of the hut, interrupting the occupants their evening meal half-way.

"Nani? What is it, child?" Kaede asked the red-faced younger miko.

"Sesshoumaru is heading towards here and fast."

Inu Yasha swore and stood. He placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga as his lips pulled back to bare his fangs and began to growl furiously. "That bastard…"

"How'd ye know?"

Kagome gasped for breath. "I was picking herbs and then, suddenly he was there choking me with his hand around my neck. I barely managed to escape, but what I did to do so…I have no doubts that he will kill me if he catches me again."

Sango stood and grabbed her boomerang resting against the wooden wall and tied her hair up in a tight ponytail. "Let's meet him outside the village. It won't be good if innocent bystanders get hurt."

Miroku nodded in agreement and rose to his feet as well. "Then let us do so."

"Kagome, you stay here," Inu Yasha growled.

The miko glowered in reply. "No way. I'm coming with you."

"What about Shippou then?" he shot back.

Kaede spoke up before Kagome could retaliate. "Kirara and I will look after him, you go ahead, child." The said three-tailed neko demon gave a cute mewl of agreement.

Kagome smiled happily. "Arigato, Kaede-sama!"

ooo0ooo

Sesshoumaru slowed as his nose took in the scents of the hanyou, slayer, monk and, most infuriating, that damn girl's jasmine and vanilla scent heading towards him. How dare that wench face him again after pulling that stunt! The audacity!

He cracked his knuckles as four people came running into view.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?!" Inu Yasha snarled and transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands into a large fang.

The taiyoukai refrained from sighing. It was this same typical routine _every single time_ he encounters the half-breed.

"My business is not with you, _otouto little brother_," Sesshoumaru drawled in a voice devoid of emotion. "It is with that wench behind you that I've come to speak with."

"Like I'll let you," the hanyou snarled and crouched in preparation to attack. Abruptly, he stumbled before collapsing face-forward in a heap of red.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome darted forward and with Sango's help, turned the heavy hanyou onto his back. She placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "He's burning up…"

Sango frowned as well. "This is exactly what happened to Shippou too. He just collapsed with a fever…"

Sesshoumaru, unaccustomed to being ignored, spoke icily, "You know the origin as to the cause of this illness?"

Kagome looked up and across the clearing at the taiyoukai and raised an inquiring brow. "Why? Is Rin sick as well?"

'_The wench has a sharp mind._' Sesshoumaru growled warningly. "I need not to tell you my reason, answer me."

The miko sighed in resignation. "Iie. We don't know."

"If I might say so myself, I believe I may know the cause for this sickness," a small voice spoke up. Instantly, Kagome automatically slapped the side of her neck and watched without remorse as a deflated little flea fluttered like a dry dead leaf from her hand.

Myouga inhaled in a large breath of air and with a small 'pop' restored himself to his normal roundness. "That is not the way to treat your elders, Kagome!"

The miko shot him a skeptical glare. "Don't you tell me that when we both know that you were going after my blood."

The flea scratched his whiskers sheepishly with a guilty smile. "Ah well…" he paused awkwardly before hurrying forward, "Speaking of which, I believe I know the origin for this ailment."

"Speak."

Myouga gave a small squawk of surprise as the icy voice of the taiyoukai sliced through the air like a razor-sharp knife. He turned wide eyes upon his master and quickly said, "Naraku is the one behind all this. He has placed almost half of the Shikon Jewel into Utuoro and has been using minions to bite and infect the people."

Miroku frowned. "What is his motive for all this?"

"Probably to eliminate all opponents after the Shikon Jewel, and thus, it will be easy to collect the rest of the shards," the little flea responded.

"Who's Utuoro?" Kagome asked.

Sango turned to look at the raven-haired girl kneeling on the ground beside the hanyou. "Actually, Utuoro is a 'what'."

"Nani?"

"It is the legendary large Basilisk. One that is located inside Mount Fuji. It hasn't been seen ever since the priestess of the Shikon Jewel sealed it deep underground. For Naraku to set it free…the bastard!"

The miko glanced with a worried face up at the demon-slayer. "What's wrong?"

"Utuoro was the one that caused the death of over six million lives a century ago before it was sealed, let it be children or infants, none was spared."

"That's terrible!"

Myouga nodded. "The only way to cure this illness would be to kill Utuoro. The problem is…"

Kagome whirled around to stare at the flea. "Nani? Spill it!"

"Anyone that enters the cave that leads to Utuoro's lair never comes back out alive."

"That's not true."

"Kagome?" Sango looked down at the girl beside Inu Yasha. "What do you mean?"

Cerulean eyes glared out from underneath thick long lashes. "Naraku went in and he made it out alive, curse him! That means it's not impossible to come back."

"Kagome, you don't mean that _we_ go and kill the Basilisk?!" Miroku flustered.

The miko stood. "I will be leaving tonight. I will go see if I have any more medicines that might help Shippou and Inu Yasha. It will take me awhile before I can come back since locating and getting the medicines will take a while, so don't worry if I don't return in a week or two."

"But—why don't we get milord to…?" Myouga trailed off.

Kagome turned around and looked at the old flea. "One, he is, as you have stated, a lord and will not deign himself to help us, even if it will help Rin in the process. Two, he has an icicle stuck up his butt, and—"

She was cut off when Myouga squeaked in fear. "Kagome! Do not say such a thing!" He whipped around and prostrated himself on the dirt ground. "Milord, she did not mean that! Onegai, spare her—" He stopped and stared at the space before him.

"Three, he's no longer here," Kagome finished.

The flea gaped at the spot where his master had occupied and managed to stutter out an almost coherent question. "H-how…w-when d-d-did m-milord—?"

Even Sango was a bit flustered. "I didn't sense him leaving at all!"

The miko smiled and helped Miroku pull Inu Yasha onto his back. "He left the moment Myouga said that the illness was caused by Naraku and Utuoro. He didn't stay for the explanation of whom—I mean—what Utuoro was."

The houshi gave the miko a long considering look over his shoulder as he hoisted the unconscious hanyou more securely onto his back. "Even I did not sense Sesshoumaru leaving. Your powers are gaining in strength, isn't it Kagome?"

The raven-haired girl smiled again though this time, it had a hint of secrecy behind it. "You can say that."

As the group headed back towards the village, a particular thought occurred to Sango and she turned to look quizzically at Kagome walking beside her. "Ne, what _did_ you do to escape from Sesshoumaru, Kagome?"

"Oh that. I'm actually surprised he didn't try to kill me a few moments ago…" the miko said thoughtfully and tapped her chin with a long delicate finger. '_Still…why didn't Sesshoumaru say anything about the Tenseiga …?_'

"Nani? What did you do?" Sango persisted.

Kagome waved her hand in an absentminded way. "I kicked him in the family jewels. It's nothing really."

The demon-slayer blanched and gaped and tripped over nothing but air; Myouga's jaw plummeted to the ground and was in danger of being dislocated as his whiskers stood at an attention with shock; Miroku unceremoniously dropped the unconscious Inu Yasha and walked into a tree with a loud slam of pain.

A moment later, Kagome noticed that she was walking by herself and paused to turn around to glance at the others with a puzzled frown. "Nani? What's wrong?"

"You _what?!_" Sango all but practically screamed in disbelief.

Myouga turned wide horrified eyes upon Kagome. "You kicked milord _there_ and say 'it's _nothing?!_'" he squeaked in incredulity.

Miroku peeled himself off the bark of the tree and with a lecherous grin stated slyly, "Why, Kagome, I didn't know you were such a pervert!"

The miko glowered at the houshi, who started and took a step back at the furious glare, and grinned at the gaping demon-slayer. "Yup, that's right, Sango. Right in the bells."

Sango shook her head in amazement before breaking into a large grin that stretched from ear to ear. She pumped a fist into the air and gave a whoop. "You go girl!"

Kagome giggled. "You said it! I'm glad I taught you that phrase!"

Miroku glanced at the old flea and whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Women, scary aren't they?"

Myouga could only mutely nod in reply.

ooo0ooo

Later that evening, Kagome grabbed her ridiculously large yellow backpack and stood from her spot beside a fevered Shippou. "I'm going now."

Kaede nodded. "Ye be careful, child."

The younger miko smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Arigato, Kaede-sama."

Sango stood as well and embraced her sister. "Are you sure you don't want us to see you off?"

"Hai, arigato Sango."

Miroku held out his arms and gave a hurt pout when Kagome scowled suspiciously at him. "I don't get a farewell hug?"

The miko shot him a withering glare. "I don't trust you and your wandering hands."

"But that's discrimination!" the houshi cried in indignation. "It's not my fault that this hand of mine has a mind of its own!" A few seconds later, he keeled over with glazed eyes for the second time that day.

Sango hefted the Hiraiukotsu over her shoulder with a contempt snort and nodded at Kagome. "That takes care of that, ne?"

Kagome giggled while Kaede chuckled at their childish antics. "Arigato, Sango. Don't forget, please do not worry if I don't get back in a few weeks or so, okay?"

Sango inclined her head in response. "Hai, I will remember."

"Then I must get going before it gets too dark outside. Till then, ja ne!" Kagome gave a last wave of farewell before starting her trek into Inu Yasha's forest and towards the well.

Minutes later, after she was deep into the woods, she stopped behind a large evergreen tree and took out three bundles from her yellow knapsack. She knelt and carefully brushed aside leaves and twigs from the trunk of the tree to reveal a semi-large empty burrow. Stuffing the backpack in, she covered the opening again by throwing dead foliage and branches on top of it. With a last touch from the tip of her index finger and a small burst of pink, Kagome cloaked her scent and swiftly stood with the three bundles in hand.

'_He's nearby,_' she thought, her inner senses cloaked but open and seeking. '_But he doesn't know that I'm here yet. I guess I'll have to hurry._' She unclasped the golden necklace from her neck and closed her eyes as her body went through both physical and internal change.

Blood now of youkai, the Obsidian Butterfly opened her sharp emerald eyes and automatically tied black silk over her nose and mouth and pulled her long shiny raven hair into a tight ponytail.

She tucked the necklace safely into her robe and with quick nimble fingers, she fastened her legendary obsidian sword to her waist and secured two other swords onto her back. She knelt and placed her hand, palm down, flat on the dirt ground and murmured an incantation. A circle appeared under her palm and blazed pink before the light died away. A sly grin dawned on Kagome's face as she straightened, leapt back a couple of feet, and dropped her cloaking spell. Almost immediately, she sensed a powerful aura speeding her way. She smiled.

**_Bait…_**

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands materialized a couple of feet away behind the Obsidian Butterfly and stonily studied the figure before him. He had been thinking over the news Myouga had announced earlier about Utuoro not far from the Bone-Eater's Well when a familiar scent and presence pierced through his senses. He had stood without hesitation and had swiftly made his way to the impudent thief that stole his father's sword. Now standing behind the thief, he scrutinized him from behind. How this wee little thing stole something of his possession puzzled him and Lord Sesshoumaru did not like to be confused.

Kagome decided that the intense silence had gone on for long enough and spoke in her masculine voice, "What do you seek of me?"

"Do not toy with me. Return my father's sword to me and I shall grant you a quick death."

The Obsidian Butterfly smirked through her mask and with a single blurred fluid movement unsheathed her sword to meet Tokijin with a clash of metal against metal. "Aren't we a little impatient today, milord?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Return the sword. I will not repeat myself again."

"Oh, but you just did."

The obsidian blade glittered from the light of the setting sun as she whirled around and feinted to the right before quickly switching the sword to her left hand to slash down. The taiyoukai blocked her attacks fluently and effortlessly as he took a step back to manoeuvre his movements a bit more easily.

All of a sudden, the dark cloaked figure before him vanished from sight and he barely brought his blade up in time to block a strike meant for the back of his neck. His eyes narrowed even more and he leapt back a couple of feet to regard the thief with a hidden grudging respect slowly growing within him.

"Did I almost hit the mighty lord?" Kagome couldn't help but to taunt the taiyoukai as she expertly twirled her sword in her hand and crouched slightly in preparation.

Sesshoumaru did not answer and she took that as a 'yes'. She smiled and once again disappeared from sight. He scanned the area with his senses, his keen eyes taking in the slightest movement. '_He must be trying to strike me from behind again…There!_' He twirled around and slashed at the spot right behind his right shoulder only to see nothing but a blur of black hinted with gold. Quickly, he ducked as a blade whistled above his head and in a flash of silver lunged forward with his sword aimed at the figure's chest. Again, Tokijin sliced through nothing. Growing slightly irritated, he abruptly leapt into the air to avoid having his legs dissected from the rest of his body.

'_This one moves like the wind. Even I am having a slight difficulty keeping up,_' Sesshoumaru thought with a low growl. He certainly did not like the idea that someone could best him and decided to bring his heritage into play. He switched the hold on his sword to his left while his right hand began to glow an eerie green.

"Ah-ah. Can't have you twirling that whip of yours like a shield, can we?"

He did not even have the time to marginally widen his eyes in barely concealed shock when he was suddenly thrown back by a well-placed kick in the stomach.

Up in midair, Sesshoumaru somersaulted and with a light tap, touched the ground and prepared to lunge at the figure. Unexpectedly, he felt an enormous weight fall upon his unsuspecting body and he had to struggle in staying upright. He snarled in a rare show of irritation and released his awesome youkai aura—only to shield his eyes with his sleeve as a blinding pink wall of light blazed with brilliant intensity around his being.

'_Nani?! What is this? A barrier?!_' The heaviness pulled at his straining body and reluctantly, he was brought to his knees for the second time that day.

The figure shrouded in black and gold appeared in a blur beside him, outside of the barrier, as a razor-sharp blade was pressed with well-controlled pressure against his throat.

"You activated the spell that I had concealed when you landed on top of it," Kagome said softly, "The weight you feel upon you is also part of the spell. I suggest that you remain still, the barrier walls have purification powers."

"Let's make a bargain," she continued as she unflinchingly peered into his icy eyes. "I know that your ward, Rin, is sick with an illness and so are many of the people of Japan. I want you to come with me and to help me kill the cause of it, Utuoro."

"Iie," was the instant frosty reply.

The obsidian sword bit deeper into his skin as the Obsidian Butterfly leaned closer to the taiyoukai. "It would be in your best interest to not try anything at the moment. Even with your incredible speed, I will still behead you by the time you so much as to twitch a finger and this barrier will not dissolve without my word, even upon my death."

Sesshoumaru growled as red slowly seeped into his golden eyes. "You do not know your place, bastard."

"I can assure that my parents were married before they had me," Kagome calmly replied. "Now, now. No need to make such dangerous looking eyes. If you help me kill Utuoro, I will give you back Tenseiga without a fuss and you may even try to kill me…_but only after Utuoro is dead._ Is that to your satisfaction?"

_**Hook…**_

Sesshoumaru considered the proposal. He did not want to work with this thief. No, the taiyoukai worked alone and with no one else—especially not with the one that had him brought to his knees. Yet, this bargain had many nicks and knacks that he could undeniably work to his advantage. For instance, if he was to agree to this outrageous proposal, he would have time to study this thief and work out clues as to the identity of the imp. He can see nothing that would be to his disadvantage, however…

"How will I know that you will keep your side of the bargain?"

The Obsidian Butterfly nodded in approval, she knew that this question would be asked sooner or later and she was prepared to answer and to face the consequences. "I have purification powers as you can tell and to close my side of the negotiation, I will seal my purification powers and hand it over to you."

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed in mistrust and suspicion. "You will trust me with your magic?"

Kagome smiled. "That's why I will have your word and a pint of your blood to be certain that you will not do anything sly."

"What will you do with my blood?" Sesshoumaru growled. It was apparent that he did not like to be the one asking the questions.

"At the moment, nothing; however, if you ever mistreat your side of the proposal I have presented before you, I will use your blood to invoke the rights of Youkai Oath."

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands went deadly still. A Youkai Oath was a serious matter laid down from a powerful mysterious source at the beginning of time. To perform it, the youkai oath taker would prick his finger and contain a pint of his blood in a small glass container. If his pledge was to ever be broken, his rights as a free youkai and all his possessions would fall upon whomever he had broken his vow to. In other words, he would become a slave for life. To have a nobody know such a rare knowledge of demons, this one was more than he seemed. But then, Sesshoumaru was not called a cold and cunning lord for no reason. He had his own ways to bend the rules of the Youkai Oath…but the bastard did not know that and he intends to keep it that way.

"Fine. I agree."

Kagome narrowed her eyes warily. "Your word?"

"You have my word," he flatly replied.

_**Captured…**_

The Obsidian Butterfly nodded and stepped back as she lowered the blade from the taiyoukai's throat. The barrier dropped and Sesshoumaru was able to smoothly stand. The obsidian sword flashed once more in the moonlight before, in a single fluid movement, it was sheathed back into the black scabbard. She reached out a gloved hand and upturned her palm. A glowing globe began to whirl in a tight ball in her hand as Kagome condensed her purification powers into a large packed globe of magic. With her other hand, she reached into her robe and pulled out a small glass container with foreign symbols etched all around it in an elaborate pattern. Popping open the lid, she brought her glowing hand to the opening of the container and watched with sharp green eyes as her powers slowly seeped into the small bottle. With a small 'pop', Kagome sealed her purification magic and slapped a sealing sutra on top.

She exhaled, turned, and held out the glass container towards Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai narrowed his eyes in suspicion but took the small bottle between two long clawed fingers. He glanced at it once before slipping it into his kimono and pulled out a small glass container of his own. Without even blinking, he extended a claw and blankly pricked his finger to draw blood. He filled the bottle until it was almost full before replacing the lid. Face as stony and empty as a statue, Sesshoumaru gave Kagome his pint of blood and thus, his Youkai Oath.

Kagome tucked the bottle of blood safely within her black robes before turning to face the direction leading to Mount Fuji and the lair of Utuoro.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru's cold deep voice sliced through the warm night air like a dagger.

The dark figure before him paused. He could almost see the faint smile that curled at the corners of the figure's mouth underneath the black silk mask. "I am…the Obsidian Butterfly."

ooo0ooo

Naraku glanced at his two offspring, Kagura and Kanna, curled at his feet in fevered agony. He noted the identical bite marks on their ankles and clutched his bleeding arm as he raised his dark head to glare at the cobra across the room.

"What's ze matter?" the large snake hissed as his tongue flicked out to taste the air. "Without zur children, zu are nothing, eh?"

Naraku snarled. "Why are you doing this? Did I not make an agreement with your Master?"

The cobra smirked. "Utuoro-sama _is_ abiding by ze agreement. Demo, there was never anything said on ze matter of killing zu, is there?"

The red-eyed hanyou growled. "That is cutting it thin. Very thin."

"There is nothing zu can do. In a few moments, ze poison that I injected into zu through ze bite mark in zur arm will spread and zu will end up like zur children at zur feet," the snake snickered and uncoiled and began to slither to the open doorway. "By ze way, Utuoro-sama sends zu his regards." His high-pitched laughter echoed throughout the dark empty castle as he slithered out of sight.

Naraku fell to his knees as his vision began to blur and the world around him spun in dizzy circles. His long dark wavy hair fell over his shoulders to frame his sweating face like a black curtain.

"Chikuso damn it…" he swore quietly under his breath, his hands clenching into tight fists. He should have never trusted that slimy bastard! That son of a…he did not have the chance to continue his thought before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward in a dead faint.

ooo0ooo

Kikyou smiled and stepped into the dark room. She waited patiently for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting before walking over to the trio lying on the ground—particularly to the wavy black-haired man. The dead miko stopped and stared down at the fevered hanyou at her feet and not-so-gently nudged the side of his body with her right foot. When he did not even stir, she knelt and placed her pale hand into his kimono. When she brought it back out, a third of the Shikon no Tama was clutched in her hand.

The clay miko swiftly stood as her soul-stealers wrapped themselves around her body. As she rose into the air and out the open window, she smirked. '_Arigato, Onigumo. You've just made it even easier for me to obtain what I have been lusting after for these past two years…_'

ooo0ooo

Sango sat down and gently wiped the perspiration off of Shippou's fevered forehead. "It's kind of lonely here without Kagome to brighten to atmosphere, isn't it Miroku?"

The houshi glanced up from his task of spooning food into Inu Yasha's mouth and gave a small bob of his head in agreement. "Hai. It is." He frowned and set down the wooden bowl and spoon and turned around to face the demon-slayer. "Say Sango," he added, "didn't it seem strange to you that Kagome never answered my question?"

Sango cocked her head to the side, a puzzled expression on her face. "What question?"

"The one where I asked if Kagome meant for us to go and kill Utuoro," Miroku replied.

: Flashback :

_Myouga nodded. "The only way to cure this illness would be to kill Utuoro. The problem is…"_

_Kagome whirled around to stare at the flea. "Nani? Spill it!"_

_"Anyone that enters the cave that leads to Utuoro's lair never comes back out alive."_

_"That's not true."_

_"Kagome?" Sango looked down at the girl beside Inu Yasha. "What do you mean?"_

_Cerulean eyes glared out from underneath thick long lashes. "Naraku went in and he made it out alive, curse him! That means it's not impossible to come back."_

_"Kagome, you don't mean that we go and kill the Basilisk?!" Miroku flustered._

_The miko stood. "I will be leaving tonight. I will go see if I have any more medicines that might help Shippou and Inu Yasha. It will take me awhile before I can come back since locating and getting the medicines will take a while, so don't worry if I don't return in a week or two."_

: End Flashback :

The demon slayer nodded. "Hai, I remember now, why? You don't think the reason why Kagome didn't answer you was because she was planning on killing Utuoro by herself, do you?"

The houshi remained silent, his features serious and taunt with concentration. Sango shook her head and gave a small laugh to lighten the solemn mood. "Don't worry about it, Miroku. Although Kagome has improved with the bow and her purification powers has strengthened over the years she's been with us, she's still no match for Utuoro and she knows that as well as we do, maybe even better!"

"You sure?" the houshi still seemed to be grim.

Sango nodded her head reassuringly. "Kagome is not a stupid girl. She will not try and go kill Utuoro. It will be suicide. Besides, she said that she was going to her time to get some medicine. She wouldn't lie to us. She never does."

Miroku sighed and gave an appreciating nod at the brown-eyed woman. "Arigato Sango. I believe I was just thinking too much."

The said woman smiled. "You always do."

As always, the lecherous Miroku did not know when to give up and took the opportunity to grope Sango's round firm bottom. A loud 'thwack' was heard throughout Kaede's hut and for the third and last time of that day, the houshi keeled over on top of a feverish hanyou's chest with glazed eyes but a goofy grin could be seen on his unconscious face.

ooo0ooo

Kagome tapped a foot on the trunk of a tree before taking off into the air again. She gave the silver-haired taiyoukai beside her a fleeting look and touched the glass bottle of blood hidden within her robes. This was certainly a strange day for Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands to be her partner in defeating Utuoro. She sighed. What had she gotten herself into now?

Sesshoumaru glanced at the figure running beside him. He frowned mentally in thought. When the boy had placed that sword at his neck, he had noticed the markings on his forehead when a light breeze happened by. It was three purple raindrops surrounding a dark-blue upturned crescent moon that was etched upon the imp's forehead. He had a feeling that he had seen those markings somewhere…The taiyoukai almost missed a step as the realization dawned upon him. He had seen those markings around that hanyou's wench of hell's neck on a strange looking necklace that shone gold in the sunlight.

Yui's words echoed back in his mind, _"One of great power, one of another time and blood of rare. Companions of half-blood, slayer, cub, and of holy—all seeks the force of destruction plaguing the land." _A small tiny frown appeared on his usually smooth face. That wench was pure human. He could tell by her scent and yet, her scent was very similar to the form travelling beside him. He snarled silently. This was becoming tiring and troublesome. Sesshoumaru did not like to be confused and puzzled.

Suddenly, the dark figure beside him slowed down and turned east.

"Mount Fuji lies directly north," the taiyoukai coldly stated his eyes intent on the back of the figure.

"I know." Kagome stopped but did not turn around to face the lord. "However, there are poor villagers that cannot pay the taxes that are due tomorrow. I'll take some gold from the lord of the East and give it to them before dawn breaks."

"Why?"

"You know the penalty as well as the villagers of the Eastern Land do. If they do not pay the taxes, the Eastern lord will have them executed," Kagome stated simply.

"Why do you care?"

The Obsidian Butterfly smiled gently. "I do not like having people die for unjustified reasons. I will not stand by when I can help protect and save lives. Whether it be human or youkai, they are still living creatures that have the right to live."

Sesshoumaru did not respond but gave a small slight nod of acknowledgement. Kagome smiled again before taking off into the night with the taiyoukai beside her towards the Eastern Lord's castle to steal some gold.

ooo0ooo

Sugoi! That was long! Demo, those reviews in chapter two really gave me the inspiration to lengthen this chapter! Arigato gozaimasu!

I hope I can see even more opinions about this chapter. It will help me a lot to make this story even better!

Until then, au revoir!


	4. She is SOOOO Screwed

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine.

ooo0ooo

**Previously…**

"**_Why do you care?"_**

_**The Obsidian Butterfly smiled gently. "I do not like having people die for unjustified reasons. I will not stand by when I can help protect and save lives. Whether it be human or youkai, they are still living creatures that have the right to live."**_

_**Sesshoumaru did not respond but gave a small slight nod of acknowledgement. Kagome smiled again before taking off into the night with the taiyoukai beside her towards the Eastern Lord's castle to steal some gold.**_

ooo0ooo

**Obsidian Butterfly**

**Four**

**By: Kei Taiho**

Two dark figures cloaked in the blackness of the night alighted onto a thick branch of a tall tree and looked down at the sentries stationed around the perimeters of the castle below. One of the figures glanced at the other and gave a small bob of the head and received a nod of confirmation in return. With a barely noticeable swoosh, both vanished from sight.

ooo0ooo

A young man with golden hair laughed drunkenly as two whores clung to both of his arms. "Zis iz ze life, eh me pretty ladiz?"

The girls giggled and poured him more sake. "Of course, captain!"

"Say," the prostitute clutching his left arm peered up at the young man's drunken face. "Don't you have guard duty tonight at the Lord's castle, sir?"

The captain swung his cup of sake to his mouth and downed the liquor. "Don'tcha worry, I git it all work out!" he said, slurring his words.

The girls giggled gaily and climbed onto his lap. "Well then, we'll have fun for the rest of the night, ne?"

ooo0ooo

"Say, don't you think that it's a little quieter than usual?" a soldier with long floppy black hair turned and asked his companion.

Before his friend could reply, a sharp voice sliced through the air. "What are you doing just chatting amongst yourselves?! Get your gears together and stand guard as you were ordered to!"

The two guards squawked and immediately stood at an attention as a tall lean man rounded the castle corner to stand angrily in front of them. The guard captain flipped his golden hair from his eyes and eyed the two quivering men standing before him. "If I see you two goofing off again, I will not be as lenient and you will both find yourselves doing latrine duty for an entire year! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Perfectly clear, sir!" the soldiers saluted.

The captain gave a curt nod before stepping past them and entered through the main entrance of the castle. He waited as the double doors closed behind him with a dull thund before a small smile graced his handsome features. '_Success!_' he thought and gave a mental punch into the air. The young man strolled down the dim castle hallway at a luxurious pace, giving small brisk nods of acknowledgement as the guards stationed within the castle came to attention as he walked by.

'_I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't wake up too soon,_' he thought and stepped into a brightly lit corridor. The captain snorted softly. '_Iie, I just hope he doesn't try to nullify our bargain and come after me with the intent to kill. Demo, still…should I have just left him there asleep and stuffed in a dark corner?_' He shook his head. '_I don't need to worry about him. He is a Youkai Lord after all. I just hope he doesn't want to murder me that bad when he wakes._'

He paused before a set of elaborately carved doors and turned to the guard standing to his right. "Milord has requested for some gold to be brought to him. Open up."

The guard gulped and managed to stammer out from underneath his captain's sharp glare. "D-demo, sir, I mean no disrespect but I must have a signed notice bearing milord's seal before I may unlock the treasury."

His captain's stern glare strengthened to an angry glower. The soldier gulped and squeaked. "D-d-demo, if it is you, captain, I'm sure it must be okay," he quickly added.

The captain of the guards gave a stiff nod and waited patiently as the soldier fumbled with the keys. A couple seconds later, the treasury doors swung open and the guard stepped back from his golden-haired captain.

The captain nodded again at the nervous man and walked into the chamber with a burning torch in hand. He went immediately to the table stacked with piles of gold coins and retrieved a medium-sized leather pouch from his belt. He scooped a handful of the gold, placed them into the pouch, and securely tightened the opening. The captain turned on his heels and made his way back to the open doors.

"That will be all," he said. The guard who had the keys smiled in relief and quickly locked the set of doors to the treasury. His captain gave a slight nod of appreciation and turned to walk back down the corridor before pausing in his steps.

"There is a woman sleeping outside of the western wing of the castle. I believe she fell asleep from exhaustion due to the preparations for the tax collecting tomorrow. Find her and send her on her way."

"Right away, sir!"

The captain turned and swiftly made his way down the corridor and out the front entrance, startling the guards stationed there.

"Sir? Is something the matter?"

"Iie, but I have a task for you."

"Hai?"

"There is a woman asleep outside of the western wing of the castle. I want the two of you to go find her and send her on her way."

"But, who will guard the gates while we're gone?"

The golden-haired man narrowed his eyes. "What do you think I am standing here for? Now get a move on!"

"Hai!"

The guard turned and motioned at his companion before setting off to the western wing of the castle. The captain waited until they went out of his sight and smiled nefariously. '_That was pretty easy. The guards here are too relaxed from not having any action for a while now and are completely unexpecting any trouble. Ah well, what can I complain about? I got what I wanted anyways._' He glanced around to make certain that no one was in sight before dropping the illusion spell.

The Obsidian Butterfly stretched and smiled, fangs glinting in the moonlight as she absentmindedly tossed the pouch full of gold in her left hand. She crouched and lightly leapt into the air and vaulted smoothly and easily over the towering gates of the Eastern Lord's castle. '_Gomen, Sesshoumaru._' She cloaked her scent, spared one last glance behind her, and took off towards the villages located down the hill.

ooo0ooo

Sesshoumaru released a small, almost unnoticeable to human ears, groan as molten golden eyes slowly opened to gaze into the dark of the night. He looked up and cocked his head slightly to the right. How did he end up here? The taiyoukai smoothly stood and elegantly flicked a few strands of silver hair over his shoulder. That's right. The last thing that he remembered was that audacious thief was standing beside him before unconsciousness claimed him. His brows furrowed, the frown marring his usually perfect face. What happened? What did that impudent boy do to him to make a Youkai Lord like him fall to the lure of the darkness?

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands paused in his thoughts and glanced up as the sound of voices and the clank of armour reached his sensitive hearing. Men. He lifted his dainty nose and took a careful whiff. _Human_ men it seems to be by the reek their scent permitted. How troublesome.

Six mortal men rounded the bend of the dark castle with burning torches in hand. Their voices were loud and rambunctious, incongruous with the calm aura the night was projecting. One of them took one look at the blank-faced Sesshoumaru and let out a low appreciative whistle. "What a catch we have here, eh men?"

Another grinned slyly. "Aye, we'll have fun with you, won't we pretty buns?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to glance behind him to see whom the humans were speaking to and instead, settled for a cold glare.

"Oh come now, what's with that frosty look? You'll have fun ridin' us, eh sexy?" a soldier sneered and touched himself to emphasize his suggestive statement.

The taiyoukai could stand the rudeness no longer and said icily, "Who do you—" He cut off abruptly as a sweet feminine voice reached his ears. What was that?! He tried again, "Who do—" This time, Sesshoumaru released a small growl of irritation. Where is that female voice coming from and how is it that the voice is speaking his every thought?!

One of the human men took a step closer towards Sesshoumaru and lifted his torch higher into the air to illuminate the taiyoukai's face. He whistled. "Man!" the man said, "The captain's a great man don't you think? Leaving us this tasty morsel to warm our cold beds for the night…the captain is officially my man!"

His companions laughed and snickered as nods and sounds of agreement answered his statement. The soldier turned back around and faced the taiyoukai. "How about it? Want to play with us?"

Sesshoumaru grimaced in disgust and felt a tiny stab of pity for the woman these sickening men were speaking too. "Leave the girl alone and remove yourselves from her sight."

The men glanced at each other before one of them said, "What are you talking about? Why are you referring to yourself in third-person?"

Sesshoumaru growled warningly and threateningly towards the insolent humans only to halt abruptly in his path when something caught his attention from the corners of his eyes. He stared at the reflection on the soldier's armour in front of him...and saw a beautiful silver-haired young woman looking back at him.

The woman staring back at Sesshoumaru had long silky silver hair framing her face with bright soft chocolate-brown eyes. Her lips were full and lusciously rosy red. She had high graceful cheekbones that swept the side of her face smoothly, a small delicate nose, and high elegant silver brows. Overall, the young woman looking back at the taiyoukai was an astounding beauty.

His mask, void of emotion, cracked and crumbled to ashes at his feet as his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock and disbelief. What—what was this? Where his reflection was supposed to be is a young woman?! Sesshoumaru raised a hand to his forehead and felt something flutter ever-so-slightly at his soft touch. This—this is an illusion spell?! But how?!

:Flashback:

The Obsidian Butterfly landed silently beside Sesshoumaru and looked up at the castle looming up before them. "This is the western wing of the castle. If I remember clearly, the treasury is located near here."

The taiyoukai glanced at the dark figure standing beside him. "I presume you have been here before?"

"Hai, the Eastern Lord's treasury is quite full and I've helped myself to his gold a good couple of times." Kagome cocked her head slightly to the right and added thoughtfully, "Maybe that's why there's more guards stationed around the castle than usual."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru took a step forward but paused when the Obsidian Butterfly said, "Wait."

She walked up to the taiyoukai and faced him, emerald eyes meeting gold. Lifting a gloved finger, Kagome, with a speed that had even Sesshoumaru secretly surprised and unable to avoid, gently touched his forehead. Sesshoumaru stiffened at the sudden and unexpecting contact, but before he could react, she quickly stepped back.

"There."

Sesshoumaru parted his lips in preparation to sharply reprimand the boy but suddenly, the world grew dizzy around him and his eyes began to close in drowsiness.

"Gomen, but it's for the best…" Those words were the last that he heard before he slipped into the world of enchanted dreams.

:End Flashback:

Sesshoumaru released such a furious growl that the six guards took a voluntarily step back in surprise. '_That bastard!_' the taiyoukai swore mentally and clenched his hands into tight fists, claws digging almost painfully into the palms of his hands. '_How dare he cast an illusion spell on this Sesshoumaru to look like a wretched female! The thief will pay!_'

One of the humans smiled nervously. "C-come now, cutie. We mean no harm…"

The taiyoukai snarled savagely. Angrily, he called on his youkai magic and brutally ripped the illusion placed on him into countless pieces.

The guards watched with horrified disbelieving eyes as the beautiful woman in front of them suddenly glimmered and disappeared to reveal a royally pissed taiyoukai.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru!_" the men gasped as one, their eyes bulging in terror. Immediately, in a clatter of mail and amour, they prostrated themselves before the red-eyed demon lord. "_Forgive us! We did not know it was you!_"

Sesshoumaru ignored the men cowering at his feet and instead, took a deep breath. Where was that…Ah! There it was! It was faint but still traceable. He calmly cloaked his scent and aura, leapt into the air and took off after the scent of jasmine and vanilla.

ooo0ooo

Kagome whipped past tall dark impending trees and sped through the night as she gave a sigh of satisfaction. Another day's mission as the Obsidian Butterfly was completed. The villagers under the Eastern Lord's rule were more than grateful for the gold she had brought for them and had thanked her with tears and gifts of joy. She had taken none of the gifts offered since she knew that the villagers, being as poor as they were, needed the materials such as food more than she did. Besides, in youkai form, she could hunt for food a lot faster and better than they can.

The Obsidian Butterfly stopped in her travel as her senses located the sound of water and the smell of steam. She smiled. There was a hot spring ahead, just what she needed! She had not taken a bath for two days and she would most dearly like to wash the grime of the road off of her body. With a couple of more jumps, Kagome landed softly beside a steaming hot spring and clapped her hands in delight. Excellent! Time to strip down and get clean!

Clothes flew to be accompanied with a small splash as Kagome, naked but for the black silk mask which she had left on, sank into the hot water with a sigh of content.

"Ah," she exhaled and smiled, closing her eyes as the warmth from the water seeped into her body. "This is the life." She sank deeper into the water until only from her shoulders and up was visible above the water surface.

'_I bet Sesshoumaru is awake now. You know,_' Kagome mused silently to herself and she scrubbed her arms with the soap she had brought with her. '_I have to admit that putting Sesshoumaru to sleep was kind of mean and placing that illusion spell on him was going a bit too overboard._' She giggled and soaped her neck. '_Demo, he looked so pretty as a female!_'

Kagome glanced at the Tenseiga tucked innocently between her folded clothes on a boulder. '_If I hadn't stolen the Tenseiga, I would not be in the position I am in now with Sesshoumaru as my partner in killing Utuoro, but now…it's most likely that my so-called partner is in a murderous rage and out to kill me for putting an illusion on him._'

She pouted and sighed in exasperation. '_It's not like it's _my_ fault for not telling him that I can use Youkai magic. He didn't ask, so I am not to blame!_'

She sighed again. Who was she kidding? Knowing Sesshoumaru, he'll still kill her no matter what for placing an illusion spell on him and to make it worse, to make it so that he looked like a girl. Kagome groaned. Why, oh why? She was sooooo screwed.

ooo0ooo

Sesshoumaru sped swiftly through the trees as he followed the scent of the bastard that dared to place an illusion spell on him. Jumping from branch to branch, he landed silently behind a large evergreen tree as a hot spring came into view.

The scent stopped here.

The taiyoukai frowned slightly. He caught sight of the clothes of the Obsidian Butterfly folded neatly on top of a boulder beside the spring and snorted softly in disbelief. The little imp was taking a bath? How strange and foolish of him. Suddenly, the surface of the water rippled and a figure burst through.

Sesshoumaru, for the second time of his entire life, felt his mask disintegrate into pieces to fly away in the breeze as he gaped openly at the 'male' thief who stole his father's sword.

His shocked golden eyes traced the glistening wet ivory skin of her body and rested longer than necessarily on her breasts. Breasts. BREASTS?! The taiyoukai felt his jaw drop slightly open as his brain absorbed this new information. He, the Lord Sesshoumaru, had the Tenseiga stolen from his possession by a mere _girl_?!

He took a small step back in disbelief and instantly froze when a twig snapped under his weight. The figure quickly ducked under the water to cover her chest and whirled around in surprise.

Wide bright emerald eyes met with disbelieving amber…

ooo0ooo

Wow…I'm really surprised that I was able to get this chapter up. I have been loaded with homework these days and just couldn't seem to get the time to do any writing. But…I forced myself to make some time and well…here we are with chapter four completed! It's a little shorter than the others but hey, at least it's finished, ne?

Anyways, I hope you liked the idea of turning Fluffy into a girl (even if it was for a while) and I hope I can hear your replies and opinions in your reviews!

Til then, see ya!

Kei Taiho

Please press this button:wink:↓


	5. Raging Rhinoceros

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine…sigh…

ooo0ooo

**Previously…**

_**His shocked golden eyes traced the glistening wet ivory skin of her body and rested longer than necessarily on her breasts. Breasts. BREASTS?! The taiyoukai felt his jaw drop slightly open as his brain absorbed this new information. He, the Lord Sesshoumaru, had the Tenseiga stolen from his possession by a mere girl?!**_

_**He took a small step back in disbelief and instantly froze when a twig snapped under his weight. The figure quickly ducked under the water to cover her chest and whirled around in surprise.**_

_**Wide bright emerald eyes met with disbelieving amber…**_

ooo0ooo

**Obsidian Butterfly**

**Five**

**By: Kei Taiho**

"Come again?" the lord of the East, Lord Alerk, sat up on his bed and looked at one of his personal guards. "What do you mean Sesshoumaru was here a few moments ago?"

"Captain sent some men positioned out at the front gates and some stationed by the treasury to the western wing of the castle. He had told them that there was a servant woman asleep there," his guard replied, "and they were ordered to send her on her way home. But…"

"But what?"

His personal guard looked uncomfortably around before answering quickly, "The soldiers had decided to play with the servant girl for a while before sending her home but the girl got angry and suddenly, she rippled and Sesshoumaru-sama appeared in her place."

Alerk dropped his cloak and whipped around to stare at his guard who had suddenly thought that his black boots were very interesting. "I certainly hope for your sake that you are not simply pulling my leg, are you?"

"Iie, not at all!"

"How is this possible, then?" the lord frowned and picked up his dropped cloak to drape it around his shoulders. "I don't understand. I vividly recall giving the captain—what's his name?—ah yes, Nidul, his leave for a break for the rest of the night. Why then…"

"Do the soldiers think that it was Captain that sent them to the western wing if the Captain wasn't here?" the Eastern lord's personal guard finished with a whisper.

"Wait," the lord of the Eastern Lands halted in his path, "Did you say the soldiers guarding the treasury were also sent to the western wing?"

"Hai, but at least one stayed behind to guard the treasury, milord."

"Did this so-called 'captain' enter the treasury by any chance with an excuse that he was retrieving gold for me?"

His personal guard paused for a moment in thought. "Hai…I believe so."

"Shimatta (shoot)!" the lord tore out of his bedchambers with few bewildered guards trailing after him down the corridor leading to the treasury.

"Open those doors now!" Alerk bellowed.

Baffled but nonetheless obedient, a soldier leapt forward to do his lord's bidding and unlocked the doors to the treasury. The lord swept into the chamber and went directly to the table with piles of gold coins stacked upon one another.

Alerk took one look at the table and turned around to round up on the guards standing nervously outside. "There is at least one pouch worth of gold coins missing! Did I not specifically say that no one—and I mean NO one whether it be your captain or not—is allowed in here without my seal?!"

Silence met his anger. The lord snarled. He turned and glared at one guard standing the closest to him. "You!" he snapped. "Wake up my scribe now! I want a missive sent to the lord of the Western Lands demanding an explanation for his intrusion on my land and for this audacious stealing of my gold before dawn breaks, do you hear?!"

"H-h-hai! Right away, milord!" the unlucky guard gulped and fled.

Rage still clearly visible in his eyes, Alerk turned sharply on his heels and stormed back to his bedchambers.+

ooo0ooo

**_Next morning…_**

Yui looked up at his twin brother and shook his head. "I know not what ails this child. Gomen."

Eroha sighed. "Humans are really troublesome, aren't they?"

The leopard sitting beside Rin's bed nodded in agreement. "Hai, they may be troublesome, but milord has placed this child under our protection. If her condition gets any worse under our care, milord would definitely…" he trailed off as both he and Eroha shivered at the horrid thought. There was no mistaking it. Sesshoumaru would chop them into pieces and throw them to some rabid bear.

A knock sounded at the door of Rin's chamber and the twin leopards looked up from their gloomy thoughts as a raccoon youkai soldier peered into the room. "Gomen, Eroha-sama, Yui-sama, but it is time for the audiences."

Yui stood. "Ah yes, time for troubled people of the Western Lands to have a say today."

His brother groaned. "More whining and boring talk? Do we have to?"

"Hai, unless you want me to report to milord about your laziness?"

Eroha glared at his grinning twin. "You do that and I'll toast your tail."

"Ah, only if I don't burn yours first."

The twins swept out of the chamber and down a corridor with two guards following at respectable three-steps behind.

They walked down a set of stairs and turned around a corner to face a tall set of white doors, which was lined delicately with gold and had intricate designs of two large inu youkais howling at a full moon with a dark forest carved elaborately in the background, stood tall and almost foreboding in front of them.

The small company consisting of twin male leopards and two guards entered through the high doors as the sound of a trumpet echoed throughout the throne room at their entrance.

"Presenting Eroha-sama and Yui-sama, princes of the foreign land Lantris and cousins of Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The twins nodded slightly at the announcer before sweeping down the dais and sat down on padded golden chairs a level under Sesshoumaru's throne.

Eroha gave a small nod at a guard nearby and settled back for a long audience.

An hour later…

"So, as you can see, Eroha-sama, Yui-sama," a noble, Lord Keith, pointed an accusing hand at another noble. "His son tainted my daughter when she is already engaged to another."

The other noble, Lord Peztra, snickered. "I do not see why my son is in the wrong. My son would never lay hands on your daughter."

Keith glared furiously at Peztra. "Are you hinting that my daughter is a liar?!"

"Quite deliberately."

The accusing noble snarled and made a movement to lunge at his sneering opponent. Subtly, Yui quickly motioned towards the two guards standing the nearest to the angry Keith to restrain him. The two soldiers obeyed instantly and grabbed the fuming Lord by the arms.

"I say! Unhand me at once!" Keith struggled angrily but futilely against his pair of captors' grip. "I protest this treatment of me, Eroha-sama, Yui-sama!"

Eroha looked inscrutably at the resisting Lord fighting for release in front of him and his twin. "Enough."

The flat voice of his superior was like a pail of winter-cold water had been dumped over Keith's head and he froze in his attempts to escape. His tirade subsided and glanced meekly up at the twin leopards. "H-hai…?"

"We have had enough of your ranting," Yui spoke up softly. He turned his head and looked at Lord Peztra. "Where is your son, Lord Peztra?"

Peztra ducked his head in respect. "Ryqiem is outside in the waiting room, Yui-sama."

Eroha nodded at the guard stationed at the doors connecting the throne room to the waiting room. The soldier nodded in confirmation and left the large chamber to retrieve Ryqiem. He returned shortly with a young male falcon youkai.

Ryqiem halted before the dais and bowed respectably. "Greetings Eroha-sama, Yui-sama." He straightened and with his eyes downcast, went to stand beside his father.

The twins scrutinized the young youkai's appearance. Ryqiem had shoulder-length wavy red hair that shimmered with health and indicated care. He had high cheekbones with lush lips and wide beautiful sky-blue eyes. His creamy white shirt hugged his broad shoulders and long legs fitted neatly into black riding pants with soft deer-skin boots encircling his feet. At his waist hung a silver sword with a falcon in flight embedded into its hilt, and judging from his toned body and muscular arms, he, unlike other sons of well-off families, knew how to wield it with expertise. Overall, Ryqiem's bearing was one of confidence, beauty, and grace.

The young falcon demon was undeniably a handsome fellow. Yui's grey eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Yes, and from that glint barely visible in the blue depths of Ryqiem's eyes, the young man knew he was a pretty sight indeed. This one hides his slyness and cunning heart well.

Yui glanced at his brother. Eroha nodded ever-so-slightly in response. He too had caught sight of the true character hidden underneath Ryqiem's innocent mask.

"Do you, Ryqiem, know the seriousness of the deed you have done upon Lord Keith's daughter?"

The red-haired young man glanced up. "I'm sorry but I believe you are misunderstanding, Yui-sama. I have never laid hands on Lady Cancy."

"Oh?"

"Hai. In fact, I have evidence that I have not seen Lady Cancy for five years." Ryqiem reached into his shirt and revealed a scroll sealed with the seal of an owl.

A soldier stepped forward, took the parchment from the falcon demon, and offered it to the twins.

Eroha reached forward and took the scroll offered. He broke the seal and his eyes quickly skimmed over the contents contained within. A few minutes later, he handed the parchment over to his brother, his face blank of emotion.

Yui also scanned the scroll before looking back up. "I'm sorry, Lord Keith, but the evidence is clearly stated in here that young Ryqiem was at a training camp with Warlord Owl Hadeth when your daughter was tainted."

Keith sputtered indignantly. "Th-that's not possible! Are you sure, Yui-sama, that that message was not forged?"

"It bears the seal of the Owl and it also has the unmistakable scent of Owl Hadeth," Eroha replied. "Do you doubt our capability to determine whether or not this missive was forged?"

"Of course not, milord!"

"Well then, I believe no punishment will be granted on Ryqiem. Lord Keith, Lord Peztra, young Ryqiem, you are dismissed."

Both Peztra and Ryqiem bowed respectably before leaving the throne room; unfortunately, Keith was not as polite and was forced to be dragged out of the chamber by guards on either side of him complaining angrily about the injustice done to him and his daughter.

The double tall doors closed behind them with a thund.

Silence reigned for a few moments.

Finally, Yui sighed as his twin brother stood and stretched like the cat youkai he was.

"That was the last one?"

Eroha nodded tiredly. "Hai."

"Then I'm going to go and take my nap."

"It's time for your beauty sleep, ne?"

Yui managed a tired grin. "You got that right."

ooo0ooo

The father looked at his son as they took flight into the air. "Well done, son. Well done."

In response, Ryqiem smiled slyly.

ooo0ooo

Lord Keith watched as the two figures in the sky flew away into the horizon with angry narrowed eyes. '_I will reveal to all who you two really are underneath those masks of innocence and loyalty. Better watch your backs from now on, both of you…_'

He turned around and climbed into his waiting carriage.

ooo0ooo

'_I am in deep shit,_' Kagome swore silently and shrank deeper under the water. Her emerald eyes still held those of shocked gold. '_You know, if this wasn't so serious, I would have thought that that look on Sesshoumaru's face was absolutely priceless, but considering the situation, I can only thank the Gods that I was not relaxed enough to take off my mask earlier on before I got into the hot springs._'

'_What to do? What to do?!_'

She inhaled deeply. '_Calm down. Just act cool. That's right. Cool…_' she trailed off. '_Am I crazy?! How am I suppose to act cool when I'm naked in a hot spring with the Killing Perfection staring at me?!_'

"Are you finished?" the coldness of the voice sliced through the warm night air like a hot knife cutting through butter.

Kagome resisted the urge to squeak and duck under the water for cover. Apparently, while she had been caught up with her conflicting thoughts, the taiyoukai had recovered quickly from his shock and had watched thoughts flickering in her emerald eyes.

"Iie, as you can see, I am not appropriately attired," Kagome replied, glad that her voice had came out even and showing no hint of fear and nervousness. "If you will be so kind, please turn around and allow me to get dressed."

Sesshoumaru growled warningly. "Do not presume you can give orders in your state of circumstances, wench. I want explanations now."

"Once I get dressed," was the firm reply.

"I can kill you now for your impudence."

"But I have your Youkai Oath to hold you to. Thus, you can not."

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands snarled. "Few moments, no more."

"Arigato."

Kagome quickly stepped out of the water and donned her clothes while Sesshoumaru's molten eyes were gazing everywhere but in her direction.

"I am dressed." No more were the words spoken when Kagome found herself held by the throat against a tree. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. She had not even seen him move! She sighed inwardly. Her captor must be angrier than she had deemed he would be.

"Now, tell me," Sesshoumaru hissed, his golden eyes boring into emerald. "Who are you truly? And what is your true purpose with Utuoro and the Tenseiga?"

His captive sighed. "Everything that I have told you about destroying Utuoro, our bargain concerning Tenseiga, and my name was not a lie. I have told you nothing but the truth. I _am_ the Obsidian Butterfly."

The taiyoukai shook Kagome none-too-gently. "Then why did I not know about your sex?"

"You never asked."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "You will do well to stop with your impertinent remarks."

Obsidian Butterfly sighed again. "Look, Sesshoumaru—"

"_Lord _Sesshoumaru," he interrupted frostily.

"—it's not my fault that you have an icicle the size of a tree trunk stuck up your ass," she continued as if nothing had happened, "but I swear with my purification powers you hold within your possession that I have been truthful and that it was not my fault that you did not specifically ask for my gender."

The taiyoukai's golden eyes began to tint with red as the smell of something acidic reached Kagome's sensitive nose. She looked down and saw, with a small spark of fear, his right hand glowing sickly green.

"You have gone far enough," the iciness that accompanied the words said sent shivers running down her spine.

"You can not kill me, bounded as you are with a Youkai Oath."

"I have not told you this but, unfortunately for you, I am not the Lord of the Western Lands for nothing. I know many ways to bend the rules. You will experience first-hand the punishment for insulting me."

"Before that happens, at least grant me one question."

Silence met her request. She took that as a 'yes'.

"How did you find me? I cloaked my scent to avoid being detected, and yet, you found me. How?"

Sesshoumaru looked coldly down at her. "I have your purification powers in my possession. As the powers are part of you, no spell—nothing—can hide your scent from my nose."

"Well then, that makes sense. And the reason why I couldn't sense you coming was because your pint of blood was with my clothes when I was bathing." Kagome shook her head at her foolishness. '_Damn._'

"Die."

Something glinted from the corners of her eyes over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Kagome growled silently. '_Why now of all times?_' she sighed. '_I guess this time is as good as ever._'

She inhaled deeply—a glowing green hand drew back—raised her right knee—the glowing hand whipped forward—and rammed her heel down as hard as she could on the unsuspecting taiyoukai's toes.

Considering that she was in her youkai form and taking in the fact that demons have an extremely powerful strength, by jamming her heel on top of Sesshoumaru's toes, she created not only a heck a lot of pain but it also provided her a chance to wiggle free from her captor's grip when the hand holding her against a tree loosened ever-so-slightly from the pain.

Kagome reached over her shoulder as she ran and unsheathed her legendary obsidian sword from its scabbard. Leaping into the air, she somersaulted as a large scaly paw with sharp talons smashed into a tree behind her. Obsidian blade glimmering, Kagome lunged forward.

Sesshoumaru had a slight difficulty in keeping his mask of indifference in place as he resisted the urge to hop on one foot and clutching the other that was throbbing like a raging rhinoceros. He snarled and whipped around only to find that the cause of his pain was fighting off a...dragon?

He frowned as he drew Tokijin out of its sheathe. When did this scaly bastard appear? He hadn't sensed it creeping up behind him. He leapt out of the way as a long spiky tail crashed into the spot he had occupied only mere moments ago.

Really, what is it with females and hitting parts of his body when in his captive? That hanyou's wench—although he would never admit it out loud—had brought him to his knees for the first time in his long life by a well-placed kick and now this bitch had made him lose his grip on her throat by a strong stamp on his foot. He was beginning to believe that the hanyou's wench and this Obsidian Butterfly was the same person.

"Oh, finally realized that there was a freakin' large dragon behind you?"

Sesshoumaru sliced off a talon and dodged to the left before cutting off another talon. "It would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut. I will kill you after I deal with this pest."

"How very comforting," Kagome said sarcastically as she did a twirl and sliced the tip of the incoming tail.

"It was not meant to be." The taiyoukai flipped in midair and severed a forearm, causing the dragon to roar at the pain.

Effortlessly, Obsidian Butterfly evaded a swipe from the snarling dragon and separated the flailing tail from the body. "Really? I didn't notice."

"Hn." Unsuspectingly, Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to grin. He hadn't bartered with anyone like this for a long time and to be honest, he was enjoying it. Maybe he'll let the wench live after all.

Kagome did a backwards flip and darted underneath the dragon youkai, expertly flicked her wrist, and sliced into the scaly belly of the dragon just as Sesshoumaru slashed downwards with the Tokijin and beheaded the yowling youkai.

Fluently sheathing Tokijin back into its scabbard, Sesshoumaru took a step back as Kagome landed with a soft tap beside him, bloody obsidian sword in hand.

Simultaneously, the pair sprang into the air and raced towards north.

"You sensed it too."

The taiyoukai nodded slightly in reply. With the passing of the dragon youkai, both he and Kagome had sensed a flare of a dark presence from the dead youkai's aura disappearing towards north.

It was unmistakably the presence that was plaguing the land with fever and disease: Utuoro. Sesshoumaru flexed his hands. "I'll let you live until Utuoro is dead. Don't think that I am showing you mercy."

Obsidian Butterfly gave a small snort as she leapt from tree to tree. "Wouldn't even think it, Oh Mr. High and Mighty."

"I can still change my mind if you do not hold your tongue."

"Not in a long shot, bucko."

"If the prospect of your death does not bother you, I believe I can lose that bottle of purification power."

"You wouldn't," Kagome growled.

Silence met her remark.

'_Ugh! The nerve of that…arg! Damn him!_'

ooo0oo

Lady Cancy, daughter of Lord Keith, glared out the window as she crushed the parchment in her hands. How dare he! She stood and stalked angrily out her chamber and out into the garden with her personal maid following nervously behind.

"Does he think by making a fool of my father and me that he's going to get away with it unscathed?" she growled and swept past bowing gardeners.

Cancy reached into her bodice and gently pulled out a small locket. Softly, she flipped it open with a click and gazed tenderly at the portrait within. '_I swear, I will bring Ryqiem and his clan to justice. For all the evils they have done and cloaked from the eyes of others, I will avenge your death…Mother…_'

ooo0ooo

"Ryqiem, it seems that Lord Sesshoumaru is busy with some important business and won't be able to reach the Western Lands in time if an army decides to invade his castle," Peztra turned and looked at his handsome smiling son. "Don't you think we should send our soldiers over there to prevent such treason?"

Ryqiem grinned, his eyes dark and deceitful, mask of innocence in ashes at his feet. "Marvellous idea, father. I will see to it immediately."

Peztra slyly smiled as the door closed behind his son. "Lord Peztra of the Western Lands…I like it!"

ooo0ooo

"Ze targetz are following ze bait."

Red gleaming eyes narrowed in satisfaction. "Excellent. Let's prepare a warm welcome for their arrival."

"Right away, Utuoro-sama." The sound of scales slithering on stone soon disappeared before the large Basilisk turned his massive head to look down at a shadowed figure standing at the back of his dark lair.

"The things I would do for power is simply amazing."

"Don't even think about killing me to obtain the rest of the Shikon," said the shadowed figure. "I will drag you to Hell if you even so move a single scale on your body."

"Now, now. No need to get violent."

The shadowed form stepped forward. Cold brown eyes glinted in the dim lighting of the underground cave from lit torches. Kikyou smiled a deadly smile. "I won't as long as you kill Obsidian Butterfly and capture Sesshoumaru."

"Do not worry. I will complete my side of the bargain."

"Make sure that you do."

ooo0ooo

"We're getting close," Kagome landed silently behind Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed."

She withdrew her obsidian sword swiftly from its sheathe on her back and crouched slightly into position. "Bet I can kill more than you."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru slid Tokijin out into the open once more as his right hand began to glow a sickly green.

Back to back, the pair standing in the middle of a clearing located in front of Mount Fuji watched as bright deadly red and yellow eyes glimmered around them.

They were completely surrounded.

"Utuoro-sama wishes zu welcome."

ooo0ooo

Ooooh! Lord Peztra is going to wage war against the Western Lands! And there is so much mystery going on between Cancy and Ryqiem…What's going to happen?

So…how'd you like it, eh? Any good? Heh, I bet some of you wish you could strangle me because of the cliffy. (evil cackle)

By the way, thank you to all who have reviewed so far and have kept me going. I hope I can receive even more opinions and advice for this chap. That would definitely push me forward to hurry up with chapter six, ne?

**_Feel_** the pull to push this one simple button…↓


	6. A Small Dilemma in His Hands

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha equals not mine but…story and plot equals so totally mine!

ooo0ooo

**Previously…**

"_**We're getting close," Kagome landed silently behind Sesshoumaru.**_

_**"Indeed."**_

_**She withdrew her obsidian sword swiftly from its sheathe on her back and crouched slightly into position. "Bet I can kill more than you."**_

_**"Hn." Sesshoumaru slid Tokijin out into the open once more as his right hand began to glow a sickly green.**_

_**Back to back, the pair standing in the middle of a clearing located in front of Mount Fuji watched as bright deadly red and yellow eyes glimmered around them.**_

_**They were completely surrounded.**_

_**"Utuoro-sama wishes zu welcome."**_

ooo0ooo

**Obsidian Butterfly**

**Six**

**By: Kei Taiho**

"Forty-seven…"

Flip, twirl, and slash.

"Forty-eight..."

Somersault, slice, lunge, and cut.

"Fifty…"

Duck and sever.

"And fifty-one."

A black blur tinged with a hint of gold jumped and with a flick of a gloved wrist, beheaded a hissing demon head.

"Fifty-two…"

Obsidian metal flashed in a long elegant crescent and briefly painted the sky red.

"Nice! Four in one slice! That would make it fifty-six…"

A gloved hand smoothly switched its hold on the bloody sword and without missing a beat, stabbed backwards into the stomach of a youkai before twirling to separate another's upper body from the rest of its body.

"Hm…that would be the fifty-eighth one…"

Kagome twisted and decapitated the demon on her left. '_You know,_' she thought as she continuously decorated the sky with brilliant red, '_I think Sesshoumaru is just one kill less than me…and he's catching up fast. I'll have to speed up a bit…_'

'_Hm, if I win this bet,_' the Obsidian Butterfly continued musing, '_what should I make Sesshy do?_'

**:Flashback:**

_"Utuoro-sama wishes zu welcome."_

_'That was totally a bad use of cliché,' the Obsidian Butterfly thought as she surveyed her surroundings with a critical eye. To her immediate right, a swarm of lizard-like demons made their way towards the pair standing in the middle of the clearing with predatory glints of hunger gleaming in their blood-shot eyes. On her left, various youkais consisting of disfigured smelly tall ogre-ish creatures swarmed in thick groups with thick strands of green drool dripping from their black lips. Dull green eyes were surprisingly brightly glinted with ravenous glints as they focused intently on Kagome and the taiyoukai._

_"Trolls?" Kagome said softly. "I didn't know they existed here."_

_Sesshoumaru cast a small glance over his shoulder at his companion standing behind him. "Indeed. They have been quite bothersome over these past few months, especially when their population seems to be increasing at an alarming rate."_

_Before Kagome could ask any more, a large cobra stretched itself up behind the mass of trolls and hissed, "To fight would be useless and completely futile. With our vast numbers, zu will stand no chance against us." He paused for a dramatic effect before continuing with a sick sneer, "Utuoro-sama sends hiz regards and iz zorry that he can not zee to zur deathz personally."_

_Sesshoumaru smirked. "Arrogant, are we? Still, I will not mind spending a bit of my precious time sending you on your way to the afterlife." He cracked his knuckles menacingly as the cobra visibly shrank and trembled at the killing intent the taiyoukai projected._

_Kagome gave a soft chuckle. "I don't think he's the only one who's arrogant."_

_"You will do well to mind your tongue! Do not forget that I will snap your neck once these pests are dealt with."_

_"I would recommend that you don't do that. It would be in your best interest to keep me alive until after I help you defeat Utuoro."_

_"This Sesshoumaru does not need the help of a liar and a bitch."_

_She sighed and decided to change the topic. It was getting her nowhere. "Let's make a deal," Kagome abruptly whispered from the corner of her mouth._

_"I do not make deals with wenches like you."_

_She inwardly winced at the coldness before breaking into a small sly grin. "Well, you did, and that's why I have your Youkai Oath."_

_The frosty gold-eyed glare would have turned anyone else into icicles, but as it was, Kagome shifted her position and brought her sword down in front of her as enemy demons began to fill the clearing. "The person who gets the most kills has the privilege to command the loser to do whatever they wish. You in?"_

_Silence met her inquire, but before she could say anything more, the enemy started their offensive attack._

**:End Flashback:**

Sesshoumaru took a step forward and neatly separated the lesser demons surrounding him into pieces of gory flesh. Bringing his arm up, a blinding flash split the air and a few more dozens of youkais departed from the world of living, screaming bloody murder.

He inwardly sighed. This was no challenge. These lesser demons were too stupid to seriously give him a workout. Sure he had said that he would not mind spending a few moments of his precious time, but this was absolutely ridiculous and a complete waste of time. His silver brow twitched ever-so-slightly betraying the intensity of his annoyance. Calmly, Sesshoumaru took a small step to the side, allowing the youkai who had tried vainly to sneak up behind him to hurtle by and collide with its snarling companions. Without missing a beat, he flicked a finger and beheaded a snake demon while simultaneously sheathed Tokijin into its scabbard. To use it on these insolent degenerates of youkais would do the sword injustice.

Kagome cast a quick look at the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and raised an elegant brow. "Not going to use Tokijin?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small lordly sniff and proceeded to slaughter his sixtieth kill. "My claws are far more than enough to dispose these nuisances."

"Arrogant bastard," she muttered quietly under her breath as her blade continued painting the air with brilliant red.

Sesshoumaru grunted softly as a small smirk slightly quirked the corners of his mouth. Really, although a wench she may be, she was entertaining and she certainly quirked his interest. He paused and tilted his head to the side as a concentrated frown marred his perfect features. '_How strange,_' he mused, '_when have I started seeing the wench as mate material?_' He leaned to the side, grabbed an offending arm, and nonchalantly stuck his hand through the demon's stomach as his left leg swung up and around to kick another clear across the clearing, bowling over approximately five others in the process.

'_A mate,_' the taiyoukai thought. '_So far, the wench has met up to my expectations I would want in a mate. She is strong and that would contribute greatly to the aspect of protecting pups; she is intelligent and such educated females are rare in this time. Although her tendency to twist the truth to suit her needs may be a little troublesome, with a little training, that shall no longer be a problem._'

The Obsidian Butterfly glanced at her companion and noted with a small shiver the strange glint visible in his golden eyes. She could not identify the look in the taiyoukai's eyes but she had the sense of foreboding that it may not be something good.

A few minutes later, a bloody blade shimmered obsidian before its owner calmly sheathed it home into its scabbard.

"Seventy-one kills, you?"

The taiyoukai glanced at the female in front of him as he flicked blood from his hands. "Seventy-three."

"Seventy-three?!" Kagome gave an indignant huff and crossed her arms, her emerald eyes surveying the bloody corpse-filled clearing. "That's more than I have!"

"Indeed. Your power of observation never ceases to astound me," Sesshoumaru drawled, voice laced thickly with sarcasm.

His masked companion winced. "Well, that big cobra got away and there's still Utuoro left. If I can manage to kill those two before you, the bet will be a draw."

"That is highly unlikely," Sesshoumaru smoothly interjected. "So keep in mind that you will owe me a favour once this ordeal is taken care of. That is, if you're still alive," he added.

Kagome pouted as she gingerly stepped over the corpses to reach the taiyoukai's side and began the steady walk towards the trees. "You're such a kill joy."

"Hn."

ooo0ooo

Silver eyes gleamed from the shadows, its presence unknown to the two figures that were quickly disappearing from sight.

The eyes fastened onto the back of the one with long black hair and masked face. Emerald eyes…how sharp and beautiful…no doubt a worthy material for its master. The cold bland eyes dropped to focus on the carcasses lying in offering before it. Bright reddish saliva began to gather and pool in its thin-lipped mouth. It shivered in hungry anticipation. Although it knew it should immediately report back to its master, its lust for blood took over its conscious and with a sickening glee, the creature with dead silver eyes descended upon the dead to feast and sate its hunger.

ooo0ooo

Miroku stared. And stared. And stared. He could not help but to gaze intently upon a sight so glorious to behold located innocently in front of him. Taunting. Teasing. Tantalizing. Those magnificent round shapes. So firm. So delightfully ripe. A goofy grin slowly made its way across his face. His fingers began to twitch and drool began to slip unnoticed from the corner of his lips. Beautiful…and it beckoned…

Miroku slowly reached forward. It summoned…and he will obey without hesitation.

A deafening screech echoed throughout the feudal era accompanied by a resounding slap. A monk keeled over with not only a lecherous grin but also with a throbbing red hand-print stamped onto his cheek.

Although his hanyou friend and Shippou were still unconscious and suffering from a high fever, if he was to look on the bright side (and at a certain blushing youkai exterminator)…life was good…

ooo0ooo

Eroha sat up and placed down a scroll as a bat demon burst through the doors of the library.

"What is it?"

The bat youkai gasped for breath as he weakly performed a respectful bow. "Eroha-sama…outside…not a few days ride from here…an army of a thousand…marching… here… now…"

The leopard demon swiftly stood. "Whose?"

"Leader…Lord Peztra…"

"Send a servant to me immediately, then go and get yourself some rest. You have done your mission well."

The bat demon nodded. "Thank you, Eroha-sama."

"Now go! Quickly!"

Eroha watched as the spy left the library and had to wait for only a split second before a servant appeared before him. "Eroha-sama?"

"Assemble the generals here at once for an emergency meeting and send for my brother promptly!"

"At once, Eroha-sama."

A few moments later, the leopard demon looked at the faces of Sesshoumaru's generals gathered in the library. Quickly he informed them of the news.

"I would like you to gather your forces and quickly. A report from Lord Sesshoumaru's spy has notified me of an army of a thousand men strong being led here by Lord Peztra. They must be stopped before they reach this palace and they are only a few days from here!"

The generals immediately stood. "We will start preparing right away!" Each bowed before quickly dispersing to do their duty to gather soldiers for the oncoming battle.

Yui turned to his twin. "Why now?"

"It is very likely Lord Peztra has decided to show his true treacherous nature now because Sesshoumaru is not here to command the army to lead an attack to fight back." Eroha glared out of the window at the starry night sky and clenched his fists. "What he doesn't know is that he has just seriously pissed off a royal leopard youkai, courtesy of being a blood-relation to Sesshoumaru, and that he's going to bite his ass."

ooo0ooo

The last standing guard gave a grunt of surprise and pain before sliding off the blade that punctured his stomach with a sickening sound. Green eyes focused onto a large quivering cobra and stalked towards the trembling youkai, blood dripping down the length of her obsidian sword.

"Pleaz, I waz only following Utuoro-sama's orders!" the cobra stammered, his reptile head swaying anxiously as the hunter closed in. "Have mercy!"

"You showed no mercy to those you killed." Blood sprayed the air and the snake demon was unseamed from head to tail. "Why should I?"

Kagome turned and gave a triumphant smirk at the bored looking taiyoukai. "That would make it eighty-three. I definitely beat you this time, right?"

The taiyoukai gave an un-Sesshoumaru snort. "Eighty-four."

She growled. "Damnit! I was so sure I would win this time too!"

"Hn."

The two turned their attention on the dark entrance of Utuoro's lair and calmly walked in, their faces impassive and determined.

Utuoro bared his poisonous fangs at the two figures standing at the entrance of his lair as his red eyes took in the sight of his dead guards littered behind the shadowed forms.

"Here at last." The words hissed and dripped with venom.

The one with long silvery hair met his red eyes with sharp cold amber. "It took us a while, considering that there were some nuisances that were in need of being taken care of first."

"For once, I agree with your arrogant attitude." The masked figure looked up and the Basilisk was slightly taken back by the bright intensity of the green eyes that glittered like emeralds.

"Indeed."

The Obsidian Butterfly turned her attention to the Basilisk and purposefully said the cheesiest thing one could say to the enemy. "You're going down tonight."

Utuoro responded by rearing to his full height which was approximately longer than a train car, and released from his mouth a roar that shook the earth. The mountain rumbled and cracks formed on the cavern walls. He snarled and began the battle with that roar. He moved with swiftness unbelievable for his size as his tail lashed out, slamming down onto the stone floor, tearing up rock but striking no flesh—Sesshoumaru had calmly leapt out of the way and drew Tokijin while Kagome neatly rolled to the side and smoothly slid her obsidian sword from its sheathe.

Simultaneously, the two rushed forward with their swords in hand. The taiyoukai moved alongside the Basilisk and his blade whipped forward but he was forced to jump back as great jaws clamped at the spot he had occupied moments before.

Kagome took the chance to slice her obsidian sword several times into the large snake's neck where the scales were the softest and most vulnerable. But Utuoro did not react to the blows. On him, they rained like a summer downpour, but they hurt as much as one too. Lashing out with a violent jerk of his head, Utuoro threw the masked nuisance against the smooth wall behind him.

Certain that the green-eyed pest was out for the moment, Utuoro slithered around, his enormous triangle-shaped head swaying with deadly intent as he focused his blood red eyes on the threat in the form of a taiyoukai in front of him.

Sesshoumaru spared a scant glance at the crumbled form behind the large Basilisk and felt a slow stir of anger. His hand glowed green and without warning, his poisonous whip lashed through the air like a hot knife through butter and like a gleaming green lightning, struck Utuoro's layered scales with enough force to slice through a diamond.

But it did not pierce.

In a split second, Utuoro slammed his tail against Sesshoumaru's stomach causing the taiyoukai to crash into the rock ground with the tail heavy upon his torso.

Suddenly, Utuoro twisted with unnatural speed at the glint of obsidian in time to see Kagome sweep her blade in a powerful swing. The swing caused the earth to surge and burst, like a soap bubble rising to the surface and popping in midair, flinging large human-sized debris towards him. Snarling, he lifted his tail from the slightly wounded taiyoukai to beat the ground, causing a great, thick wall of dark glittering stone to emerge in but a second, easily halting the flying rocks in a heartbeat. Kagome had no time to be surprised when Utuoro whipped around and struck the earth wall to cause sharp rocks to fly at the masked girl who managed to dive behind a large boulder as the rocks hurtled into the earth, slamming the cavern in a series of loud crashes.

"Shoot!" Kagome hissed and winced as a couple of sharp rocks the size of her fist pierced her body and immediately, blood blossomed on her like blooming flowers.

Sesshoumaru growled as he got to his feet, spitting blood from his mouth. His hand gripped the Tokijin tightly as his golden eyes began to tint with a hint of red. A snarl spread across his usual passive features as his nose caught the scent of blood coming from behind the boulder in which his potential mate currently hid from harm. His inner youkai howled in rage.

**No**.

**One.**

**Who.**

**Hurts. **

**What.**

**Was. **

**His. **

**And. **

**Gets. **

**Away. **

**With. **

**It. **

**With. **

**Their. **

**Life. **

_**No one.**_

A shimmering blue glow began to form and gather around Sesshoumaru's body as his fangs and claws lengthened. Utuoro twisted his head, spotting him, and sent his tail whipping towards him like a dart shot from a pipe.

In a blur only a true inu youkai was capable of, the taiyoukai swiftly dodged the attack, shot forward, and delivered a wicked blow to the Basilisk's side. It drew a splitting line down the scales and Sesshoumaru released his potent venom into the injury like a liquid, causing Utuoro to jerk sideways and letting out a bellow of pain.

A large rumbling shook the very depths of the earth, the mountain splitting open as Sesshoumaru released his great youkai aura with an angry growl.

Utuoro howled and struggled against the surge of pure massive power slamming into him. He roared, awesome rage devoured his being as he let loose the primitive instincts of a monstrous beast. His earlier promise to Kikyou to capture Sesshoumaru alive was incinerated by the heat of his wrath and the desire to kill the white majestic taiyoukai standing before him.

He then opened his mouth, wide as it could go, and inhaled a long, deep breath. His chest expanded, and he raised his head and body up, though his red eyes remained focused on the taiyoukai in front of him. Instantly, Utuoro vomited a massive stream of black fire. It exploded forth and slammed into its prey like a comet smashing into the earth's surface.

Kagome let out a horrified gasp and grimaced at the intense inferno. Her emerald eyes were wide and anxious as she struggled to peer through the dark flames. Suddenly, a bright blue light pierced through the darkness of the fire and revealed an unharmed Sesshoumaru.

Letting out a relieved sigh, she stepped out from behind the boulder as her body began to shimmer with a light glow of pink.

Sensing the surge of purification powers, Utuoro was too late in dodging a strike and resulted in having his tail sliced cleanly from his body. Hissing at the sting of purification, he thrashed violently.

Kagome leapt out of the way and landed beside Sesshoumaru, her blade coated with the blood of the snarling Basilisk.

"Ready to finish this?"

"Quite."

Utuoro did not give them a chance for more words as he lunged with his fangs poised to strike soft tender flesh.

Together, Sesshoumaru and Kagome jumped, but not away from the Basilisk. Ducking under the great massive jaws, they harmoniously held out their swords, clasped hands at the last moment causing a brilliant blinding flash of a mixture of blue and pink light, and with this unsuspecting boost of tremendous power, penetrated the scaly neck of Utuoro just as the tip of his right fang pierced Kagome's shoulder.

The force of the combined strike caused a shockwave so great that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were thrown back. When the dust cleared, Utuoro glanced around, his mouth twisted into a devil's grin. This fight, he had won…Even at this thought, his giant body slowly fell forward, blood gushing like a fountain from the large gash across his neck. A loud rumble sounded as his body crashed onto the earth floor, the light in his red eyes dimming as his life blood pooled underneath him. He had won…the deceiving thought trailed off as at last, his great triangle-head fell forward and collapsed onto the ground with a resounding boom.

The feared Basilisk, Utuoro, was finally dead.

Kagome struggled to her feet as her sword-free hand gripped the wound on her right shoulder. "I guess that kill can not be considered since we both killed him at the same time."

Sesshoumaru smoothly slid his Tokijin into place and flicked a straying strand of silvery hair over his shoulder as if he had only taken a pleasant walk instead of battling and destroying the legendary large Basilisk. "Indeed. Yet it matters not for I have won the bet and thus, you are in my debt."

She growled in irritation but gave a small nod of gracious acceptance. "Fine."

"Now then," the taiyoukai turned to face his masked companion as his hand began to glow an eerie green, "shall I also finish my side of our first bargain?"

Involuntarily, Kagome took a small step back in surprise. "What?"

Sesshoumaru took a step forward as his eyes narrowed. "'If you help me kill Utuoro, I will give you back Tenseiga without a fuss and you may even try to kill me…_but only after Utuoro is dead,_'" he quoted softly, "and Utuoro is indeed dead."

Kagome frowned. "Hold on a minute! True, I did say that but shouldn't you at least give me my purification powers before you start trying to murder me?"

"I think not."

She stood her ground and swallowed a gulp as Sesshoumaru stepped way over the boundary of her personal bubble space and stood not a mere millimetre from her. Slowly, she raised her eyes and choked back a yelp of surprise when the taiyoukai's blank face was no more than a few centimetres away from her own. Amber bore into emerald as Kagome bit her bottom lip in uneasiness. It was not that she wasn't exactly concerned about the fact that Sesshoumaru was about to kill her, no…she was far more conscious of the fact that a sexy, drop-dead gorgeous man was practically pressed up against her front. She swallowed.

This…was not good.

Sesshoumaru bit back a smile when he sensed the nervousness her body language projected. His eyes studied her brilliant emerald eyes and saw with satisfaction the intelligence and kindness lurking within those sea-green depths. He opened his mouth but before he could speak, Kagome let out a small scream of pain.

His eyes shot back up to her face to see her features scrunched up in pain. He quickly noted the white knuckled hand clenching at the wound on her right shoulder and inwardly cursed. The wound stank of the now-dead Utuoro and he knew without doubt that his masked companion was deadly poisoned.

Kagome clenched her teeth to keep another yell of pain from escaping her throat as her vision began to waver. '_It hurts like hell!_' she swore quietly and winced as tears gathered at the corners of her pain-filled eyes.

**:Flashback:**

_Together, Sesshoumaru and Kagome jumped, but not away from the Basilisk. Ducking under the great massive jaws, they harmoniously held out their swords, clasped hands at the last moment causing a brilliant blinding flash of a mixture of blue and pink light, and with this unsuspecting boost of tremendous power, penetrated the scaly neck of Utuoro just as the tip of his right fang pierced Kagome's shoulder._

**:End Flashback:**

Kagome grimaced. '_That must have been the time when I got poisoned! Damnit! I should have been more careful!_' How ever hard she struggled against the inevitable, her eyes fluttered, her knees buckled, and her obsidian sword dropped from her grasp to clatter on the ground as darkness consumed her conscious.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He too had been thinking closely along those lines and instantly reacted when the female in front of him swayed and collapsed. He caught her up in his arms, picked up the fallen sword, and without a backward glance at the massive corpse of the Basilisk, went in search of an isolated cave that he knew was located nearby.

ooo0ooo

Inuyasha gave a small groan and stirred. His eyelids twitched and after a few seconds, slowly blinked open to squint at his surroundings. Where was he? His golden eyes—so alike to a certain other demon with silver hair and yet so different in their abilities to express emotions with them—took in the small burning fire in the middle of the hut, the broom leaning against the wooden wall, and the small curled up form of a sleeping kitsune beside him. He took a tentative sniff and gradually, his tense muscles loosened as he recognized the scent of Kaede's hut. He stifled a moan and slowly sat up, his brow furrowed in concentration, a confused expression evident on his features.

'_What the…_' Inuyasha thought, puzzled, '_last thing I remember was charging at Sesshoumaru-teme…_'

**:Flashback:**

_"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?!" Inu Yasha snarled and transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands into a large fang._

_The taiyoukai refrained from sighing. It was this same typical routine every single time he encounters the half-breed._

_"My business is not with you, otouto (little brother)," Sesshoumaru drawled in a voice devoid of emotion. "It is with that wench behind you that I've come to speak with."_

_"Like I'll let you," the hanyou snarled and crouched in preparation to attack. Abruptly, he stumbled before collapsing face-forward in a heap of red._

_"Inu Yasha!" Kagome darted forward and with Sango's help, turned the heavy hanyou onto his back. She placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "He's burning up…"_

_The voices faded away as darkness overtook Inuyasha's senses._

**:End Flashback:**

He scowled angrily and struggled to his feet. '_Great,_' he growled inwardly. '_I **fainted** in front of **him**…damnit! Of all the people to pass out in front of…why the hell did it have to be Sesshoumaru!_'

Light suddenly infiltrated the dark hut when the flap was lifted and Miroku stepped in accompanied by a warm gust of air.

The purple-eyed monk halted abruptly in his path when he saw the figure standing beside a sleeping Shippou. "Inuyasha? You're awake!"

The hanyou in question grumbled irritably as he ambled stiffly to sit down by the fire. "What? D'you think I was the walking dead? Of course I'm awake, you stupid perverted monk!"

Miroku heaved a sigh as he made his way to his hanyou friend. "I see that even after you had been unconscious from a deadly fever for approximately a week, your brain hasn't completely disintegrated and you still have that bad sense of humour on you. Pity, really," he added with a mutter.

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched in annoyance as golden eyes narrowed at the houshi. "What the hell do you mean—," he stopped his rant abruptly as Miroku's words finally registered into his brain. "**WHAT?!**" The hanyou jumped to his feet and ignored the wince on the monk's face at his loud volume. "A WEEK?! I'VE BEEN FREAKIN' ASLEEP FOR A DAMN FUCKING WEEK?!"

"Inuyasha, please," the monk shook his head in slight disapproval, "watch your language."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT MY FUCKING LANGUAGE! I'VE BEEN FUCKING ASLEEP FOR A FUCKING WEEK! ALL THAT FUCKING TIME WASTED WHEN WE COULD'VE BEEN FUCKING JEWEL SHARD HUNTING!"

A loud 'thunk' was heard and the loud, colourful swearing hanyou was struck unconscious for the time being.

Sango hefted her Hiraiukotsu over her shoulder and glared reproachfully at Inuyasha. "Really, I think I liked it better when he was unconscious from that fever."

Miroku gulped and decided that it was for his best interest to hurriedly agree with the angry youkai exterminator.

ooo0ooo

Lord Peztra looked behind him at his army of approximately a thousand soldiers. He grinned. This was excellent. He would take over that Sesshoumaru's lands and castle in no time. His eyes strayed and landed on his son riding beside him. He gave a slight nod of approval. Ryqiem was his pride and joy and by all that was holy or evil, he will have his son become Lord of the Western Lands as its title and wealth are far more befitting to his son than of that impudent cold bastard.

Silver eyes hidden amongst the trees grew thoughtful as Peztra's thoughts ran through his mind. '_Excellent_,' he thought. '_This man will serve my purpose well._'

A few hours later, the soldiers made ready to camp for the night. They would reach the Taiyoukai's Western Lands in one more day's travel and they would be camping outside of the border for the night, just to be safe.

Lord Peztra was found lounging behind his desk when a cloaked figure materialized in front of him. Peztra started and almost gave a shout of alarm when lethal silver eyes bore into his own.

"_Silence._" The silver-eyed figure slowly retracted his claws from the lord's throat when he was certain that he would not call for help and took a step back. "_Good. I came here, Lord Peztra, to make a bargain with you. A bargain that would not only benefit me, but would also be of great advantage to your son._"

Peztra refrained from shivering at the cold, dead voice coming from the cloaked form in front of him, but his interest was intrigued. "What sort of bargain?"

A smile could be heard in the silver-eyed figure's reply, "_Let's start negotiating, shall we?_"

ooo0ooo

_A young woman with brown hair and brown eyes smiled with an ugly sneer…_

_Darkness…_

_A bite mark on a delicate throat…_

_Pain…_

_Sound of a child's lonely and agonizing cry…_

_Power…_

_Claws..._

_Fangs dripping with the stolen life of those among the dead…_

_Sharp lifeless silver eyes…_

_Blood…_

_Grief…_

_Screams of demise..._

_Anger…_

_Fire…_

_Sorrow…_

_Gold light of comfort…_

_Face of death…_

Yui sat up suddenly with a gasp. Panting, he buried his head into his hands as the pictures of war and death continued to plague his mind. He shivered. Something full of malice and power with the essence of the dead was coming out of hiding…

The leopard youkai wiped his hand across his sweaty forehead and clutched his chest as the symptoms of Seeing drained away from his body, leaving him weak and tired. This Sight foretold of a great time of depression and despair and no, he was certain that the evil force they would soon have to confront would not be the hanyou Naraku…

No…he had a feeling that whomever—or whatever it was…Naraku will be on their side to fight against this threat. A threat that will endanger the past, present, and future; and the outcome…let's just say that at the moment, it does not look good for their side at all…

ooo0ooo

A lone figure with long, silky, silvery hair made his way into a crease on the side of a raging waterfall, ignoring the droplets of cold water spraying lightly upon his kimono.

He stepped through the small entrance and was greeted with a yawning cavern that glittered with shimmering crystals. He ignored the glittering stones and ventured deeper, making his way over the wet rocks to a smaller, more hidden from view entrance that could be found near the end of the cavern.

Sesshoumaru entered the inner cave contained within the cavern and automatically made his way to the fire burning brightly and warmly at the centre. He knelt, reached into his kimono, and retrieved a small bundle of spiky greenish-purple leaves and gently placed them into an awaiting boiling pot of water.

He let the herbs simmer, turned, and rested his attention on the black cloaked figure lying on the ground on top of his boa. He gently brushed the bangs away from the female's perspiring face and was pleasantly surprised at the silkiness of her black ebony hair.

His amber eyes lowered and traced the sweet womanly curves of her figure that was most unfortunately hidden by the bulky black cloak wrapped around her. He inwardly smiled. Although he cannot exactly see the curves of her body, he knew for certain from that hot spring incident that she was well developed. Golden eyes went back up and he scrutinized the mask that covered half of her face. Was she disfigured? Was that the reason why she wore a mask? Sesshoumaru's inner youkai yowled a denial in reply. No, he could not sense anything wrong or disfigured with the female in front of him and yet, why would she wear a mask? Whom does she wish to hide from?

A moan of pain escaped from the lips of the person that occupied his thoughts and he watched as the female thrashed weakly in her fevered sleep. His claws dug painfully into the palm of his hands as he clenched them into tight fists. A fine mate he would be in the future! What kind of mate let's his partner—intended or not—was he if he cannot even do something as simple as protecting her from harm?

Another groan was emitted from Kagome and Sesshoumaru was brought sharply from his brooding thoughts. Not that he would ever admit that he, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, brooded.

He reverted his attention back on the figure before him and gently reached forward. Careful of his sharp claws, he gently started untying the strings that held the black cloak around the Obsidian Butterfly's body. Pointedly, Sesshoumaru looked anywhere but at the supple naked body in front of him and quickly took off his inner kimono. Golden eyes still averted, though his inner youkai yowled in protest at the opportunity it was losing from gazing at its intended mate's naked body, the taiyoukai deftly bandaged the wounds caused by those flying rocks made from Utuoro slamming his tail into the earth, and wrapped his kimono around Kagome's figure quickly and efficiently, all the while ignoring the slight heat he felt surging to his magenta stripped cheeks. He inwardly scoffed. Here he was, the most wanted bachelor of the feudal era, and he was blushing at dressing _this_ _one particular female_. How pathetic.

Paying no heed to his grumbling inner youkai, Sesshoumaru reached over and was about to pull down the mask covering Kagome's features to let her face cool when a delicate pale white hand shot up with lightning speed to grip his wrist.

"No…Please…leave mask alone…"

Sesshoumaru looked up and was slightly surprised at the sharp brilliant emerald eyes staring at him. She was awake? He paused. No, though sharp her eyes may seem to be, he could tell from the slightly dull look in her eyes that indicated that she was still unconscious and that she was reacting without self-conscious.

He sighed. Although he could easily remove his wrist from her grasp, he would have to do it in a way that may injure her in the process. "Alright, you have my word that I will leave your mask alone."

A soft sigh answered him, hand falling away from his wrist as emerald eyes closed once more in slumber.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He was becoming soft. Lifting the pot of simmering herbs, he poured a quarter of it into a makeshift cup formed by artfully folding a thick leaf. Suddenly, he realized that he had a small dilemma in his hands. How was he going to get her to drink this with her mask on? If he simply shoved the cup at her covered mouth, it was more than likely that the liquid would soak into her silk mask and scald her in the process instead of going down her throat as it should.

He frowned. He had given his word that he would leave the female's mask alone and Sesshoumaru does not go back on his word. Amber eyes glanced from steaming cup of the antidote to the poison injected by the dead Basilisk to cloth-covered lips.

Abruptly, Kagome started to shiver violently. The taiyoukai closed his eyes with an inward sigh of frustration. If he does not get this antidote in his hands down her throat and into her body system, she will die.

Making up his mind—and ignoring the happy growl of his inner youkai—, Sesshoumaru poured the warm liquid into his mouth, leaned forward, and pressed his lips firmly against Kagome's own.

ooo0ooo

Sorry for the long update. A student's life is a harsh one with assignments piling up one after the other, even with me working non-stop. But hey, with all those encouraging reviews, I was able to finally complete this chapter! Yippee!

Thanks for your support!

Sincerely,

Kei Taiho

P.S. I will explain about Kagome's demon history in the next chapter or maybe in chapter eight. One of them will, however, _definitely_ explain about her demon blood. Also, about the fact that her purification powers should be sealed—and yet she uses it in the battle against Utuoro—will be explained in the next chap as well.

P.P.S. Please review! And make me happy like this guy → :)


	7. I'm to be your WHAT!

Disclaimer: I think you guys get the picture by now…

ooo0ooo

**Previously…**

_**Sesshoumaru shook his head. He was becoming soft. Lifting the pot of simmering herbs, he poured a quarter of it into a makeshift cup formed by artfully folding a thick leaf. Suddenly, he realized that he had a small dilemma in his hands. How was he going to get her to drink this with her mask on? If he simply shoved the cup at her covered mouth, it was more than likely that the liquid would soak into her silk mask and scald her in the process instead of going down her throat as it should.**_

_**He frowned. He had given his word that he would leave the female's mask alone and Sesshoumaru does not go back on his word. Amber eyes glanced from steaming cup of the antidote to the poison injected by the dead Basilisk to cloth-covered lips.**_

_**Abruptly, Kagome started to shiver violently. The taiyoukai closed his eyes with an inward sigh of frustration. If he does not get this antidote in his hands down her throat and into her body system, she will die.**_

_**Making up his mind—and ignoring the happy growl of his inner youkai—, Sesshoumaru poured the warm liquid into his mouth, leaned forward, and pressed his lips firmly against Kagome's own.**_

ooo0ooo

**Obsidian Butterfly**

**Seven**

**By: Kei Taiho**

The soft silky texture of the mask tickled his senses and Sesshoumaru almost gave a sigh of pleasure. Key word: almost. Not a second later, the woman underneath him gave a startled gasp, allowing the liquid from his mouth slip into hers as her back arched into the air as a bluish tint covered both of them.

Startled at the sudden action and at the sudden display of power, the taiyoukai pulled back and stared at her. What was that? Just as quickly as her sudden reaction had been, Kagome stilled. Sesshoumaru cautiously reached forward and pressed the back of his palm against her forehead. The temperature was beginning to lower. The antidote's immediate effect was taking place. Good. He reached into the black, folded clothes beside the Obsidian Butterfly. Finding his object in mind, he extracted the small, sealed bottle of his youkai blood. Golden eyes flicked back to the sleeping female before swiftly rising to his feet. There was nothing more he could do. The rest was up to her. With a few steps, he had Tokijin and Tenseiga tied to his sash where it rightfully belonged.

After one last glance and a small lingering caress on her cloth covered cheek, he turned and made his way out of the cavern. He could dally here no longer. Issues of importance called to him. Besides, he will be seeing her soon. Leaping into the air, he laid a hand over his heart where the vial of Obsidian Butterfly's contained power was concealed in the folds of his kimono. The taiyoukai smirked. Yes, with this still in his possession, he will be seeing the young woman soon indeed.

Back in the cave hidden behind a raging waterfall, Kagome gave a labour-free sigh of content as she unconsciously buried her face into the furry warmth wrapped around her, unaware that by doing so, she had almost caused a certain silver-haired taiyoukai to tumble from the sky with a tint of colour staining his porcelain cheeks.

ooo0ooo

Eroha frowned thoughtfully at the gasping spy standing before him. "Are you saying that Lord Peztra retreated?"

"Hai. His army was at the border last night but he did not actually breach it before he had them turn back around and return to from hence he came at dawn."

"This is beyond baffling. Just what is that man thinking?" Yui murmured softly.

His twin brother shook his head in reply. "Did you notice any strange behaviour in Lord Peztra before he and his men pulled back?"

The spy shook his head in deny. "Iie. Nothing completely out of ordinary. However, he did call for his son and had a long talk with him before the army retreated."

Eroha nodded. "Thank you. Why don't you take this day off and rest before you return to your post? You have earned it."

"Hai, thank you very much."

Yui waited for the door to close behind the weary spy before turning concerned eyes on his brother. "This really does not make any sense! Why would Peztra gather his army, march towards us, and then pull back at the last moment right before crossing the borders?"

"I do not know, brother. But, we'll have to keep a tighter watch on not only Peztra but Ryqiem as well. There is something afoot and I have a feeling that boy is at the centre of it," Eroha sighed before changing the subject, "What about the human child? Any change in what ails her?"

Yui stood and raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "No. Nothing has changed. I fear if her fever does not break any time soon, she will die."

Eroha buried his head in his hands and gave a groan of frustration. "Of all the times to return, we just _had_ to come back when trouble is stirring." Then he growled, "Sesshoumaru better be getting back soon!"

ooo0ooo

_Kagome's dream of her past_

Kagome was with her brother up on Tokyo Tower. She had decided that a sister-brother get-together was way overdue and was currently spending her day with him.

"Sota, will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes? I need to use the restroom."

Kagome's young brother sent a scowl at her. "Of course, I'm not some little kid."

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Really," she drawled, "then remind me about that incident that occurred just an hour ago? You know, the one where I left you for two minutes to get a drink and came back to find you crying 'cause some stranger bumped into you and made you drop your ice cream cone?"

Sota flushed. "Shut up and go," he growled, face a brilliant pink.

Kagome smirked. Her point made, she spun sharply on her heels and went in hunt for the nearest washroom.

The young boy watched her go before turning around to stare out the railings, grumbling quietly about how his sister was such a pain in the neck. "She's just so—ugh!" he finally snapped and threw his hands into the air in irritation…and punched the person walking by him just then square in the face.

"Shit!" the said person swore and staggered back, clutching at his nose.

Sota whirled around and began stammering his apologies. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" He would have continued but he was suddenly jerked off his feet by a beefy hand on his collar.

A harsh looking face stuck itself into his sight. "Who'd ya think ya were, huh? Hitting our boss like that, eh you punk?!"

Sota gulped. "It was an accident!"

"An accident? I'll show ya 'an accident'!"

Sota screamed and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" The man holding Sota in the air paused and his beady eyes lit on an angry Kagome. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of my brother!"

"I don't think so, chickie. I've got a score to settle with the little brat."

She rolled her eyes. Seriously, just how pathetic was that? She inwardly snorted. There was no way he could have said it in any other way to make it cornier. She sighed. How troublesome. Ducking underneath the burly man's arm, she snapped her hand down on the junction of his arm connecting his forearm and his triceps with a loud thwack, forcing him to drop her brother with a pained cry. She dodged to the side to avoid a swinging blow and swept the man's feet out from underneath him. She smirked in satisfaction as he landed on his butt in the most undignified fashion.

Leaping lightly back, Kagome remained slightly crouched in front of her brother as she watched with narrowed eyes the other men rushing forward to check on their fallen comrade.

A tall man stood from his place by the moaning man and reached into his jacket pocket. Her eyes narrowed even more and she darted looks around them. If he was reaching for what she thought he was reaching for then it was high time that she and Souta high-tail it outta there.

The sound of the safety lock being unlocked had her attention back at the gun that was aimed at her. Around them, people began to scream as they caught sight of the weapon and made their way frantically to the exits, effectively blocking all signs of escape Kagome had planned in her mind.

She scowled. '_Great_,' she thought, _'now we can't go that way seeing that if any shots ran wild, a bunch of those innocent idiotic morons screaming their butts off will most likely get hurt. Curses!_'

The young woman shoved her brother behind her and began to back up slowly; keeping a wary eye on the gun that was advancing with each of their steps. Maybe they could jump off the balcony…she snorted inwardly again. Yeah, jump and become human pancakes. She could just see the headlines: **INSANE SISTER FREE-FALLS OFF THE TOP OF TOKYO TOWER WITH YOUNGER BROTHER. **Blue eyes regarded the weapon pointed towards them. However, that gun did not look any better either.

'_Okay_, _maybe this isn't so corny anymore…_'

The man holding the gun grinned and she tensed. She swallowed and made up her mind. She would rather jump off the tower and risk having her miko powers not working to save them from the impact of the fall then dying for sure from bullet wounds.

The man sneered. "Good bye little girl. I'll be sending your brother after you."

Kagome managed to conjure up a smirk and decided to use two words that would have had her mother scolding her to wash out her mouth. "Fuck you." She dove forward and slammed into her frozen shocked brother and they both careened over the side of the railing as gunshots sounded through the air accompanied by loud screams and yells of panic behind them.

The man with the gun swore violently and snarled as they both disappeared from his sight.

Souta released a loud, high-pitched girly scream and clutched tightly to his sister. If they survived this, he was soooo going to kill her!

Kagome wrapped her arms securely around her brother and closed her eyes. Releasing her barriers, the air around them lit up with a bright pinkish glow as her powers flared to life. Their descent slowed down but it was not enough to save them from death at impact.

She grew slightly panicked. The ground was approaching faster and faster. She squeezed her blue eyes shut and mentally shouted. '_**By all that is holy! Please! I need more power!**_'

**WHY?**

A loud voice boomed in her mind. She started as hope slowly grew within her. Biting her lower lip she replied passionately, '_**To protect someone precious to me! I need more power to protect my brother!**_

**YOU ARE DEEMED WORTHY.**

The pink glow around her began to tinge with swirls of purple as a golden necklace that was shaped with three purple raindrops surrounding a dark-blue upturned crescent moon shimmered in view around her neck. Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared from sight and the symbol of the raindrops and the crescent moon etched itself on her forehead. Black hair lengthened to stream about her like a mysterious mist, soft as silk and as dark as midnight. Her attire changed from her school uniform to long loose black robes with delicate complex gold embroider as her nails grew into razor-sharp claws. Finally, with a final pulse of power, sharp emerald eyes snapped open and she flipped around in mid-air, tearing another yell from the young boy in her arms.

With a small spurt of power, she directed them onto the top of a building, landing softly with Souta clinging tightly around her neck. A gentle breeze caressed her cheek and she swore she heard a soft masculine voice whisper in her ear before the feeling faded.

'_My daughter…_'

The moment his feet touched the ground, Souta began ranting, "What the hell do you think you were doing tossing the both of us over the tower?! Have you gone completely insane?!"

"Watch your language." A snort met her remark. Kagome raised a brow and crossed her arms across her chest before she continued, "And who are you to call me insane, buster? I'm not the one who caused the thugs to target us, am I not right?"

Souta flushed and finally looked up only to stare at his sister incredulously as he took in her new appearance. "Whoa…you look soooo cool."

Kagome smirked and tossed a lock over her shoulder. "But of course, it took you this long to realize it?"

He scowled. "Not that. I was talking about your new demon parts."

His sister tossed a grin over her shoulder as she threw him over her shoulder, eliciting a girly squeak of indignation from him. "I know, moron. Now hold on tight."

After a few leaps and bounds, the siblings landed in front of the shrine.

"Mum? Grandpa? We're home!" she called as she opened the entrance door only to be pelted with sutras.

"Be gone, demon!"

Souta cracked up, howling with laughter as Kagome peeled off the sticky sheets of paper. Scowling at her grandfather who was getting ready to fling more sutras at her, she said in a deceptively sweet voice, "Oh grandpa, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The old man paused in mid-motion and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "And why not, demon?" he asked warily.

Kagome tapped a clawed finger on her cheek. "Hmm, I don't know. Oh! It's all coming back to me. I seem to recall that time when you and Mrs. Terina took that nice long walk around the garden…"

A chocked gasp had the young woman smirking. She raised a brow. "Would you like me to continue, dear grandpa?"

Souta frowned in curiosity as he glanced from his smug sister to his pale grandfather. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome smiled deviously as she turned towards her brother. "Well you see, Souta, I was getting something from the shed when—"

"NO!" the old man leapt forward and clamped a hand over his granddaughter's mouth. He smiled nervously at Souta. "It's nothing really. No importance whatsoever."

Before the boy could protest that it must be _something_ if they were making such a big fuss about it, Mrs. Higurashi came up from behind them. "What's with all this commotion? Souta, close that door behind you, we wouldn't want the flies getting in now do we?"

Kagome shook her grandfather's hand off her mouth and smiled at her mom. "Hey mom, something happened today."

The woman took in her daughter's new appearance and raised a brow as she smiled wryly. "I can see that. Why don't you wait in the living room while I get the tea? Something tells me that this conversation will take a while."

Kagome nodded and took off her shoes. Souta followed her example and latched onto the old man before he could flee and dragged him upstairs as he began pestering him about Mrs. Terina.

The young woman tossed a smirk at her glaring grandfather as he was unwilling dragged away. Sitting down on the couch, she waited as her mother took a sit beside her.

At the questioning look on her face, Kagome told about the incident on Tokyo Tower and how she became to look the way she did.

At the end of her story, her mother sat silently for a few minutes before making her way to the desk beside the couch. Opening the drawer, she pressed down on a button and a soft click was heard. Reaching down, she pulled her hand back out with a small box in her grasp.

Turning around, she handed the box to her daughter. Kagome frowned and took the box. The moment she made contact with the box, there was a soft glow before the lock holding it closed popped open and the lid lifted of its own accord to reveal the contents within.

Tentatively, Kagome took out the scroll and unfurled it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I would have never thought that I would be writing a missive to my daughter, knowing that if you were to read this, then I must be gone from this world. I'm sorry that I will never get to touch you, hold you, protect you, and watch you grow into an adult like any other father. However, circumstances have it that this is not to be. _

_I do not have much time left but let me impart you with a precious gift that has been passed down in my family from generation to generation. You must have noticed that your appearance is not that of a human but with the characteristics of a demon. Although your mother is human, I, as you most probably have already guessed, am not. I am a full blooded Angelon and amazingly, so are you. I do not have the time to tell you what an Angelon is but if you are to seek out the Lord of the Western Lands through the enchanted well located in the shrine, he will give you the answers._

_Yes, I know, you say that you are a miko since you have purification powers that I'm sure you've noticed that you obtain by now. However, this does not change the fact that you are still a pure-blooded Angelon. In fact, Angelons have the ability to wield purification powers and even if someone were to seal your miko magic, your Angelon blood will continue to supply you with purification powers anyways. This little useful tidbit is something of a family secret and only those of royal blood (yes, my dear child, you are royalty) can wield it and the record of it can't be found in any history book so use it wisely._

_My dear child, the gift that I pass on to you can only be found when the twilight falls and the golden star pierces the horizon. Only the second moon can hold the teardrops if you are to find what you seek. Although cryptic this message may be, I have every confidence that you can figure it out._

_Please, convey to your mother that I truly love her and if given the chance, I would have never left her that morning. Please, ask her to tell you how your mother and I met and why I can not be with you today. _

_I love you and know that I will always be with you, my child, my precious Princess Kagome Higurashi Orpheus Ambrose._

_Your loving father,_

_King Axis Orpheus Ambrose of the Heavell Kingdom_

Kagome stared at the parchment in her hands in stunned silence. Turning her head, she looked imploringly at her mother who had been reading over her shoulder.

Her mother sighed and began to explain softly that she had met Axis when they were in university. They had dated for quite a while and had fallen deeply in love. She had known that he was not human and he had revealed that he was an Angelon and was the king of his kind at that and that he was visiting this time and could not stay for too long. This didn't not stop them from getting married though; however, on the night that Kagome was conceived, he disappeared and no matter how much and how long she had searched and waited for him, Axis was completely gone. All that he had left behind was the one box Kagome held in her hands.

Kagome sighed. Her life was getting just a bit more complicated. She inwardly snorted. What an understatement. Giving her mother a teary smile, she hugged the woman and gently informed her that she would be going up to her room to think about the new information.

'_My father, an Angelon demon, eh?_' The young woman flopped onto her bed. Raising the necklace off her collarbone, she stared at the three purple raindrops surrounding a dark-blue upturned crescent moon. '_This must've been what sealed my youkai counterpart._' Her miko senses flared and she smiled as she recognized the seal embedded in the symbol. She closed her eyes and reined her youkai powers in, focusing them into the necklace. The necklace flared and gave a single pulse before a tingling sensation swept through her and blue eyes opened to smirk at her human form again.

'_Interesting…_' she thought, '_now I finally have the means to seriously carry out my duties as the ever-growing popular Obsidian Butterfly. Being a youkai instead of a human will certainly have its advantages at night._'

With another satisfied smirk, she burrowed underneath her sheets. Deciding at that moment to take a nap, she drifted off into sleep, her last thoughts '_Inuyasha's gonna get a kick outta this! Of course, that is, if I tell him…which I won't…_' echoing in her mind.

_End of Kagome's dream of her past_

ooo0ooo

Kagome stirred with a moan. Her eyes opened into slits as she groggily surveyed her surroundings. With a groan, she propped herself up and frowned when she felt something soft underneath her fingers. Wide-eyed, she stared at the fluffy white boa wrapped around her…a boa that clearly belonged to Sesshoumaru…the same Sesshoumaru who was nowhere in sight. Her eyes dropped down to her body and the emerald orbs widened even more as she took in her almost naked state, her modesty only covered by what she could tell was Sesshoumaru's kimono. She flushed before her eyes snapped to the cave wall where her sword rested and then at her clothes resting beside her. She reached forward and frantically searched through them only to growl in irritation. That icy bastard! He took his Youkai Oath blood vial and Tenseiga but he did not give back her purification powers vial in return!

The young woman narrowed her eyes as she stood, swaying for a slight moment before regaining her equilibrium. Taking off the kimono, she redressed herself back into her own robes and folded Sesshoumaru's clothing into a neat bundle that she tucked into her sash. Suddenly, her hand flew up to her face and she visibly relaxed when she realized that her mask was still in place. Good, Sesshoumaru had kept to his word and left her cover alone. She eyed the boa resting in a pile of fur at her feet. The obvious message it represented couldn't have been any clearer if Sesshoumaru hadn't left a written missive instead. _Bring this back to me, wench. _Kagome snorted. She could just hear the added, _Hn, and it better be in pristine condition too._

With a sigh, she fastened the obsidian sword around her waist before bending down to pick up the fur. She hesitated for a slight moment and then set about winding the boa around her middle and over her shoulder as she had seen Sesshoumaru do so.

Kagome cast a final glance around the cave before turning on her heel and sprinting out the entrance. She paused outside and took the time to admire the glimmering waterfall before delicately sniffing the air. Although it was very _very_ faint—and it was fading really fast—Sesshoumaru's scent lingered around the area. With a small grin, she took off after his scent and leapt off the cliff.

In approximately half-an-hour, the looming white gates of the Western palace came into view. Her senses picked up the auras of sentry guards stationed around the gate and she smirked as their auras spiked when she purposefully released a small pulse of her presence. She landed softly in front of the guards who had their weapons drawn and ready. She sent them a smirk and snickered when their eyes widened at the sight of what was obviously their lord's boa wrapped around her figure.

"'ello, boys," she grinned and noted with an amused smirk when a few of them flushed at her suggestive wink. Kagome inclined her head slightly at the closed gate behind the sentries. "I've got something that I'm sure Sesshoumaru would want back. How about you let me in and let me see his Lord Iciness?"

The guards' mouths dropped open and they gaped at her blatant disrespect of their master. The young woman sighed and shrugged lightly before she jumped over them and the towering gates in one swift leap, somersaulting in midair and landing on the other side with her black hair streaming in a soft black cloud around her. Kagome blew a kiss at the stunned sentries before taking off towards the castle entrance.

She snickered when loud shouting and curses filled the air behind her as she hopped over the pearly steps. Ah, they must've finally snapped out of their reverie. A snigger escaped from her as she bounded through the entrance doors and made her way swiftly towards where Sesshoumaru's scent was the strongest.

Kagome waved gaily at the guards who skidded around the corner to point at her from down the hallway and sniggered when they started chasing after her with loud angry cries. Bursting through another set of two large doors, she stormed up to Sesshoumaru, who was lounging behind his desk, and slammed her hands down on the surface of the wood.

Blank golden eyes looked up from their focus on the parchment in clawed hands to meet with sparking irate emerald orbs.

Kagome leaned back and snorted. "Oh don't you give me that look. Give me back the vials; _both_ my powers _and_ your Youkai Oath that you stole from me, you bastard."

Sesshoumaru's finger twitched, the only sign that showed his own irritation at her rude address of him. He glared coldly at her. "I do not know what you speak of, wench."

The young woman crossed her arms across her chest. "And I'm a flying pig." She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me the 'I don't know what you're talking about' speech and hand them over! Or do you have no sense of honour at all, your iciness?" she added.

In a flash, Sesshoumaru had her pinned underneath him on top of the desk with her wrists captured in his hands above her head, scattering papers everywhere just as the guards who had been chasing after her from the gates burst through the doors.

The sentries took one look at their lord's position above the female they had been chasing after and wisely retreated quickly with wide-eyes and flushed cheeks.

"We, uh, apologize for interrupting your, uh, _time_ with the lady, milord," the captain stuttered with averted eyes before fleeing after his retreating men.

Sesshoumaru released a small snarl as Kagome burst out laughing. Snorting she managed a "They thought you and I were…ahahaha!" The taiyoukai glared down at the cackling female underneath him before a sly glint entered his golden eyes.

Well then, if the woman finds this entertaining, why doesn't he give her something even more interesting?

Kagome—still chuckling—was completely oblivious to the dangerous look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, immediately went silent when she felt fangs brush against the juncture of her neck. She allowed her eyes to pop out of their sockets when the taiyoukai licked the side of her neck before releasing her and stepping back.

He walked around the desk and sat down in his seat again. With a nudge from a single finger, he pushed the stunned girl off his desk and sat back with a barely concealed smug look on his face when she landed on the hard stone floor with a painful 'thund'.

Kagome yelped and was up in a flash to scowl angrily at the smirking Sesshoumaru. "What the hell was that for?!"

The taiyoukai lifted his hand and the boa wrapped around her tightened, locking her arms and legs in place and no amount of struggling could release her from her captive state. She locked flaring emerald eyes on him and growled, "Alright, Sesshoumaru, what do you want?"

He raised a brow and leaned back slightly. "I seem to recall a bet that you've lost to me?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and scowled. "So what? Are you going to call me up on it now?"

Sesshoumaru picked up his quill. "An excellent idea." He smirked, an expression that flashed a fair amount of fang that it was almost a vicious snarl. A glint entered his golden eyes again and he decided to drop the other shoe—or so to speak since Lord Sesshoumaru would _never_ partake in such a degrading action—. "I have chosen you as a potential mate."

Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side and nodded dismissively. "Mm, I see. I am to be your…"

He smirked.

She froze…

Ah, the words must have finally sunk in. Sesshoumaru leaned back and waited for the explosion—and what an explosion it was.

…And she yelped, "**I'm to be your **_**WHAT?!**_"

ooo0ooo

A/N: There ya go! Sorry for the long update but well, here's the seventh chapter at last! I hope you enjoyed it and please, REVIEW! That nice little button is just literally begging to be pressed…


	8. Satisfied?

ooo0ooo

**Previously… **

"_**Alright, Sesshoumaru, what do you want?"**_

_**He raised a brow and leaned back slightly. "I seem to recall a bet that you've lost to me?"**_

_**Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and scowled. "So what? Are you going to call me up on it now?"**_

_**Sesshoumaru picked up his quill. "An excellent idea." He smirked, an expression that flashed a fair amount of fang that it was almost a vicious snarl. A glint entered his golden eyes again and he decided to drop the other shoe—or so to speak since Lord Sesshoumaru would never partake in such a degrading action—. "I have chosen you as a potential mate."**_

_**Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side and nodded dismissively. "Mm, I see. I am to be your…"**_

_**He smirked.**_

_**She froze…**_

_**Ah, the words must have finally sunk in. Sesshoumaru leaned back and waited for the explosion—and what an explosion it was.**_

…_**And she yelped, "I'm to be your **__**WHAT**__**?!"**_

ooo0ooo

**Obsidian Butterfly**

**~Eight~**

**By: Kei Taiho**

Sesshoumaru merely gave her an indifferent look. Kagome slowly shook her head. "No way!" she stuttered. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I assure you, I do not 'kid'," Sesshoumaru retorted smoothly.

Kagome frowned and squirmed at the intent look the taiyoukai was giving her. "No," she finally said.

"You do not have the option of declining," the lord stated. "As the victor of the wager, you must submit to the conditions we established."

She snorted lightly in response. "And if the situation was such that I was the winner, I highly doubt you would have complied with fulfilling said conditions."

Gold eyes narrowed. "Do not presume you know what I would or would not do." He placed the quill back in its stand. "Regardless of your insolent assumptions, conditions are conditions and you are honour bound to uphold them."

Kagome sighed. "If I was to follow through with this, what good would it do for you? You do not know who I am besides as the Obsidian Butterfly, why would you choose me as your potential mate?" she paused, struggling for the right words. "I do not know you and you do not know me. I don't see you as a man who would randomly choose a female as your mate. There is an alternative motive to your decision, isn't there?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "You are not as slow as you seem to be." Kagome bristled at that but kept her silence. He shot her a knowing smirk before reaching over and picked up a parchment from the pile beside him. "The time has come when I must choose a mate. If I do not do so, one will be chosen for me. Even so, if the mate that I have chosen does not pass the required Chosen Trials, which she will undergo with other potential females selected by other lords, the judgement passed by the Youkai Lords Council will prohibit her from becoming my partner. Instead, the winner of the Chosen Trials will be hand-fasted to me."

"I don't see you submitting to these conditions."

"I have no choice," he said flatly. "This is a law that has been carried on for generations. As a lord, I cannot shirk my duties in the face of this particular decree. Should I try and break this law, I would be stripped of my title by the Youkai Lords Council and I will not allow that to happen."

"What makes you think I won't fail on purpose?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Should you try, I will know and the consequences will be fatal. Not only that, I still have your miko powers in my grasp and I will not return it until you succeed in this endeavour." The lord leaned back slightly. "Besides, I highly doubt you will dishonour our agreement. It will mean your instant death."

She snorted lightly. "Threatening me is not going to make me try very hard."

"True," Sesshoumaru conceded, causing her to look up sharply at him in disbelief. Her surprised expression was erased completely off her features when he added, "But the idea of your life and miko powers in my hands will no doubt keep you from failing nonetheless."

With no other course of arguments left for her to take up against the blank-faced lord, Kagome gritted her teeth, her body as stiff as a board within the grasp of the boa. She gathered the remnants of her scattered pride and stiffly inclined her head. "Very well, I agree to your terms," she managed to say with difficulty.

"As I had no misgivings that you would," the taiyoukai replied smoothly. He hid the spark of amusement that flared within him when the Obsidian Butterfly reined in her obvious wish to lash back at him with cursing insults. "And before I have Jaken show you to your chambers, I believe I will also call in the Life Debt you owe me."

Kagome blinked once in bemusement. "Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back. "Do not tell me that you no longer remember how I saved you from a poisonous death when the basilisk pierced you with his fang?"

She gritted her teeth and gave a jerky nod. "No, I did not forget." '_I just conveniently forgot to mention it_' was the rest of the unsaid message.

As if reading her resentful thoughts, he sent her a smug smirk. "Then you know quite well that it is within my rights to claim the Life Debt you owe me."

Again, Kagome managed a stiff nod in response. "What do you want?"

"Removed your mask and reveal to me your true identity."

She stared incredulously at him. "What?" she sputtered. "That's completely out of question!"

"You did ask me earlier why I chose you to be my potential when I know nothing of you but under the name of 'Obsidian Butterfly'," he calmly said. "So in reply to your question, I find it imperative that you show your true self during the Trials so that others can not accuse you of being false. The fact that I will discover your identity so that I may get to know you better as my potential mate factors into it as well."

"No."

"By the Life Debt you owe me, I demand the right to call you upon it and you are to remove your mask and reveal your true identity to me," intoned the taiyoukai.

The Obsidian Butterfly shook her head in denial. "No," she pleaded. "Please, take it back! I won't do it!" Despite her refusal, her hands were reaching up towards her mask, the magic of the Life Debt compelling her to acquiesce to Sesshoumaru's order.

Golden eyes stared intently into her emerald gaze. "Remove it now."

With a furious growl, the Life Debt's magic forcibly jerked her hands up the rest of the way and yanked the cloth shielding the lower half of her face down. Snarling angrily, Kagome glared venomously at the frozen lord in front of her. "Satisfied?" she sneered.

_--One of great power, one of another time and blood of rare…The only one that comes to mind would be that hanyou's wench. Impossible. That human wench could not have stolen into my castle and steal the Tenseiga right under my nose. But logically, from the clues Yui has given me, the girl is the only one left._—The words that he had thought before came echoing back in his mind. '_I suppose I was right after all,_' he mentally said to himself wryly. '_How ironic._'

Sesshoumaru looked up at the glowering girl—no, his eyes traced the lines of her figure, recalling the scene he had stumbled upon when she had been taking a bath. No, not a girl anymore; indeed, she was a young woman now.

"Well then, wench," he drawled, "this is a surprise."

"The name is Kagome," she hissed. "If I'm going to be forced to go through this ridiculous idea of yours, you're going have to use it for me to respond to you. Got it?"

Unimpressed by her rage, the taiyoukai merely quirked an elegant brow. "Very well, 'Kagome' it is." He smirked. "How is my bastard of a brother going to react once he finds out that you have agreed to become my potential mate?"

"I don't give a damn about what that boy thinks," Kagome said flippantly, her green eyes still narrowed in fury. "What he thinks is no longer of my concern. Besides, Inuyasha is far too absorbed with the clay-pot to care." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Now that you've seen who I am, do you still want me to pose as your chosen potential mate?"

"And why not? You are obviously different from the small wisp of a girl you once were before."

"B-but..." she trailed off, unable to find another course of argument to strike up. "Fine, be that way."

The other silver brow went up. "Quite," he commented indifferently. He raised a hand and the boa wrapped around the woman unwounded and came to a rest on his shoulder. "Jaken."

At the stern call, the green toad came prostrating into the study. "Milord called for lowly Jaken?"

"Escort my chosen potential mate to her chambers located in the West Wing. You know which one it is."

"As milord commands." Jaken looked up towards Kagome. "My lady—" he chocked off and stared incredulously at the young woman. "Y-YOU—!"

Kagome smirked down at the toad. "Why hello, Jaken. And might I add that it's not very nice to see your toady face again," she could not but help add childishly.

Jaken sputtered indignantly. "How dare you, insignificant wench! Why I ought to—"

"Jaken, restrain yourself!" Sesshoumaru barked. "Remember your place! This is my chosen potential mate you're addressing!"

At once, the green toad flung himself down on all fours and pressed his forehead into the stone floor. "Forgive me, milord!" he whimpered. "For I have sinned you greatly!"

"Be not only I who you owe your apologies, Jaken."

Jaken immediately turned to bow deeply before an amused Kagome. "I beg your pardon, my lady! Please, forgive me!"

Seeing that the toad was truly trembling in fear, Kagome gave a soft sigh and leaned down, placing a gentle, gloved hand on a shaking shoulder. "You are forgiven," she said. "But I admit that I too owe you an apology, Jaken. I should not have insulted you and provoked you. I apologize for my own rudeness."

Jaken looked up slowly at stared wide-eyed at her. "W-wha?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Do you accept my apology?"

"I, well, of course!" stammered the toad, his eyes still wide in disbelief and a tinge of growing respect.

"Excellent." Kagome swiftly stood. "Now, would you kindly please show me to my chambers, Jaken?"

Scrambling to his feet, Jaken swept another low bow, and this time, it was one done sincerely. "It would be my honour, my lady. Please, this way." Leading the young woman out of his lord's study, the green toad quietly closed the double doors after them

Sesshoumaru allowed a tiny corner of his lips quirk up in amusement the moment the pair left. That had been handled beautifully on Kagome's part. He turned around and looked out the window at the sun dipping below the horizon as the darkness of the approaching night chased the glowing, golden globe across the sky. These next couple of weeks were going to be challenging and yet amusing nonetheless; after all, he did love challenges.

A sharp fang glinted in the light of the setting sun. "And so shall the games begin."

ooo0ooo

A/N: Uwah, I haven't updated for a long while, haven't I? I apologize. Don't worry; I haven't abandoned this story though. I have just been caught up with the move to France and then I had no time to indulge in my love for writing as I struggled to learn French.

Despite all that, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others!

Hopefully, I will have the next chapter posted up soon but I will warn you now that I make no promises that it will be soon.

Ta ta for now!

Oh yeah, for those who are interested in Kyou Kara Maou! I have a new fanfic posted up! It's a Yuuri x Wolfram so go check it out!

**Dawning Era of Awakening Light in Looming Darkness**

FULL SUMMARY:

During the Final Battle against Soushu and Shinou's corrupted self where Wolfram's heart had been stolen, Yuuri finally realized his true feelings for the blond. After Soushu's defeat, Yuuri sets out to prove his worth to Wolfram and to make the gorgeous blond completely and utterly his; however, when Yuuri finally accepted his Maou self and merged with his other side, becoming far more powerful than ever, marriage proposals from around the world came pouring forward to plague the young, handsome king. With the pressure of fully mastering his ever-growing maryoku, fending off many potential suitors from Wolfram, handling diplomatic politics, politely refusing the marriage proposals in ways that would not provoke instant war, dealing with certain circumstances raging between Shin Makoku and Dai Shimaron, and facing the stirrings of total, world war…It seemed as if Fate Herself was completely set against Yuuri and Wolfram getting together. But Yuuri was the Maou and in Shin Makoku, .what he says goes; and he says that he will make Wolfram his…no matter the consequences.


End file.
